Love and Liberty
by Wild Mustang of Freedom
Summary: This is the story of an Assassin from Pittsburgh who is sent back in time to 18th century New Orleans to assist the Brotherhood of Assassins. Under the guidance of Arthur Auditore, he will have to deal with a different society and culture, as well as his developing feelings for his fellow Assassin, Aveline de Grandpre. (Aveline/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Liberty**

**An Assassin's Creed: Liberation fan fiction**

** I own nothing connected to this awesome game, or Ubisoft, for that matter**

**Chapter 1**

Well, I'll be damned, you found my journal.

Well, good for you, whoever you are.

If you're a Templar, go to hell.

If you are an Assassin, I salute you.

My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Richards, and I am an Assassin.

I was born and bred in the city of Pittsburgh, born in the year of 1995. Which makes the fact that I have resided in the eighteenth century kinda interesting.

I know what yinz (_actually, we say it like 'yuz,' but people think it's the former in actual spelling_) are thinking: 'Somebody hasn't been taking his meds,' but it's the God's honest truth.

How I got there will take some time explaining, so I'll get started.

I was raised on a Farm on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. My parents, Donna and Michael, were also Assassins.

Donna, who I inherited my green eyes and round face from, was the sort of stereotypical mom: a loving woman, a top-notch cook, and she stayed at home most of the time. She was tall, slender, and her hair was auburn and shoulder length, and she was very energetic, hating any laziness of any kind. Cheerful and positive, she very rarely held a grudge against anyone, except for the Templars, of course. Like me, she had a dry, sometimes sardonic humor, who could hold her ground in any argument, whatever political or religious content it might have had.

My Dad, Michael, was tall and thin, with dark brown hair (which I inherited) that was balding, a pointed face with an aquiline nose, and had dark green eyes. He was a calm, almost cold man who was never one to back off from a fight. My Dad and I shared a love of the outdoors, an independent streak a mile wide, a hatred of the Templars (usually the authorites), and we both loved rooting for the Steelers. My father taught me how to fight and blend in, while my mother taught me how to be useful and helpful to those around me.

I was the best Assassin on the Farm in my age group. Size (around six feet), strength, speed, whatever.

Was I arrogant? Your guess is as good as mine. All I was interested in was being the best, and staying alive, of course.

I got along fine with others, staying respectful of my elders, and supportive or protective of those younger than me, but I liked my solitude more than the crowds.

Soon, We were sent to the actual city itself, as was commonly the case for most Assassins. My father got a job as a metal worker, while my mom stayed at home. We bought an apartment in the inner city, near Point Breeze.

By the time I was sixteen, I already had half a dozen assassinations under my belt.

The most memorable one happened at Heinz Field, when the Steelers were playing the Cowboys, although I can't pinpoint the particular date. I was on one of the walkways, and I had to preform an Assassination on a Templar when he was trying to make his way back to his seat at half-time. The fact that I wasn't caught, and that the Templar was a Cowboys fan, made it even better! Touchdown!

* * *

My first brush with an Apple of Eden was, ironically, my last one in my era.

_It wasn't my fault, I swear! Ok, maybe I shouldn't of touched the freaking Apple of Eden, but the Templar dropped it, so naturally I had to pick it up!_

But I'm getting ahead of myself, something I often did, so deal with it!

I had been sent to the Carnegie Museum of Art by my Dad, who had gotten a tip from one of the head honchos. It was midnight, and the museum was closed.

I wore a black Assassin hoodie, black steel-toed boots, and a Hidden Blade on my right forearm.

"This is it, son. Give them the cold steel, and come back safe." My Dad said, while Mom gave me a long hug. If I had known that I would never see them again...well, you know. I don't like to think about it, as it still hurts too much to think about, let alone write about.

I slipped by the guards, who would have spotted me if they had been more attentive, and made my way up the large, rectangle-like building, and positioned myself just above the entrance.

A few minutes later, an armored car bearing the Abstergo sign parked on the sidewalk next to the entrance, and a dark-haired middle-aged guy exited, carrying a small box in his hands.

I waited until he was a few steps from the entrance, and then I dropped, preforming a text-book example air assassination. Dead before he hit the ground, the man was flattened as well as skewered by yours truly.

What I didn't expect was a golden sphere come bouncing out of the box the suit was carrying.

_It was an Apple of Eden!_ _What the heck was this guy doing with this in the middle of fracking Pittsburgh?_

Before I could find out, I dived on the Apple, taking it into my hands.

A car-horn blared, and I had a split-second realization that I had dived into the street after the Apple, right in front of an oncoming SUV!

I never got the chance to move.

A white flash filled my vision, and I yelled as pain swept through my body as I was thrown into the air, and then blacked out from the pain.

* * *

When I woke up, I was surrounded by a field of shimmering black space. I frowned, starring into the nothingness that I was in. "Where the hell am I?"

A voice answered him, one with a noticeable southern-American accent. "Easy, kid. Just hear me out."

A tall man materialized in front of me. He had a strong body, red hair, grey eyes, and wore clothing that harkened back to the Middle Ages, including Assassin markings, especially the hood. "I'm Arthur Auditore, and I'm here to help you...fit into your duties."

I frowned at him. "All right, Redneck, where the hell am I?"

Arthur growled at the boy's insolence, but answered truthfully. "You are neither dead nor alive. You are between the natural and the spiritual world, but my master is sending you back to the natural world, and she told me to be your guardian."

I frowned at him. "Bullshit. I'm not interested."

Arthur sighed, and gestured to a bench that had materialized out of nowhere. "Take a seat."

I didn't move, but I did reply. "What are you, Date-Line Chris Hansen? I'm not _fucking_ interested!"

Arthur's voice became less polite. "Sit your ass down, or I'll make sit you down!"

I did what I was told, reluctantly.

Arthur proceeded to tell me his own time traveling story, finishing with telling him about Juno's instructions of looking after future time travelers.

"That's one hell of a story. I'd be calling you a liar if it wasn't for the light show around us," I said, having little choice but to believe the West Virginian-turned Italian.

"Much obliged, kid."

After a short pause, I sighed. "So, what does this Juno want with me?"

Arthur cleared his throat, and laid his hand gently on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, son, but you cannot go back to where you were. That life is over. She wants you to go to New Orleans, and help out a fellow Assassin named Aveline de Grandpre. Find her, and keep her safe. I'll be keeping watch over you, so you just worry about your end of the bargain."

I whistled. "Damn, New Orleans? That's pretty far down south!"

Arthur shrugged. "I know, but I don't give the orders. Sorry about that."

I frowned. There was something he wasn't telling me. "Is there a catch to this?"

Arthur sighed. "I wish there wasn't. You'll be starting out in 1765 AD. Now, before you spout off," He warned, as I opened my mouth to tell him what Juno could do with her job. "She wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't ready for it. Besides, Aveline's your age."

The second sentence piqued my interest. "Is she single?"

Arthur shrugged. "You'll find out, won't you?"

I nodded. "And my parents?"

Arthur smiled. "You'll see them again-" A woman's voice cut through the rest of his assurances. "Arthur, supper is ready, so come eat it or wear it!"

Arthur winced. "My wife is calling. See you soon, sonny, and good luck."

* * *

Before I could reply, everything faded away, and was replaced by the sight of Bourbon Street in the mid-day sun.

At least, I think it was Bourbon Street.

It was pretty similar to the street that my Mom and Dad had taken me to during a vacation when I was a kid, but now everything was made of wood and stone, and there were was no modern-looking stuff around me.

You don't forget sights like Bourbon Street in a hurry, but the fact that hardly anything except the shape of the street put a whole new spin on things!

I looked down at myself, and found that I was wearing the same clothes, but the pistols in my holsters were no longer there. In their place were two long swords, looking like it belonged in the eighteenth, with thin curved blades, metal handles, and D-shaped hand-guards.

_At least I had some kind of weaponry!_ People dressed in dresses, cloaks, and clothing in various states of repair and disrepair, depending on the class of the wearers.

The more clean and well-made the clothes were, the richer the people were. The Monty Python rule to clothing and class sure fit:

"_Who do you know he's a Lord?"_

_"He hasn't got shit all over him!"_

I donned my hood, and looked around. The sun beat down on my head, and I stood in the center of the street, surprised that no one saw a strangely dressed Pennsylvanian appear out of nowhere.

I started to walk down the street, listening to the various conversations around me to gauge the language: Mostly Spanish, some French, a little bit of English. All three were within my ability to speak and understand, thank Juno, or whoever the hell was watching!

I scanned the rooftops for the highest building of the area, needing a birds-eye view of place and to synchron-THUD! I was interrupted midthought by walking straight into the path of a horse-drawn carriage.

"Watch were you are going! I paid good money for this horse!"

After I shook my head to rid myself of the dizziness that accompanied a good collision, I looked up at the driver. He was as fair-haired as I was, had an english accent, and was a short, pock-marked fellow.

It was his cargo that made my heart freeze: less than a dozen African looking people inside a large cage._ This man was a slaver_!

I was suddenly in no mood to be polite. "I'm sorry, _sir_, but perhaps if you were better driver, you wouldn't have to worry about me running into you!"

The jerk-off glared at me. "You are very lucky I don't have the time to beat the shite out of you, you little bastard! If I ever see you again, you are a dead man!"

With that, he started the wagon, moving away from me. I, however, like my dad, always got the last word in: "That's right, Sally! Go home crying to Mama, you cross-dressing little bitch! You are lucky I only beat up on people who actually have dicks!"

The wagon stopped abruptly, and the man came toward me, brandishing a sword.

Before he could even make another move, I sprinted forward, slammed my fist into his chest. As he doubled over, I pulled his face down, and knocked him out cold with a knee to his face.

I looked around at the crowd that had gathered around us, and decided to borrow a line from an old movie, "_Cool Hand Luke_,": "Now, what we've got here is a failure to communicate!"

I didn't have time to enjoy my handiwork before a couple of Spanish-looking (their uniforms weren't Blue French or Red English, but a Yellow color) soldiers carrying muskets came out of nowhere, and started to push through the crowd to get at me.

I turned on my heels, and went like a bat out of hell, weaving and _excuse me-ing_ myself through the crowd, and down the way I had came.

I was in no mood to get caught by a bunch of nancies carrying guns, despite the fact that said guns were notoriously inaccurate. I had no doubt that they knew how to use them!

I cut into a back alley, and thanked whoever was watching over me when I found a stable, and a hay-stack to jump into.

I dived into it, allowing the dumb-ass cops to sprint by.

After a long minute, I felt the hay move as a horse took a bite out of the stack, and I found myself face to muzzle with the beast. "Hello there! Could you help out a guy in trouble by staying hush hush?"

The horse, both ears forward, stared at me for a long moment, but then continued to eat the hay as I pulled myself slowly to my feet, and left the stables, but not before patting the helpful beast on the flank.

With that, I spied a church tower half a mile to the east, and prepared to climb up there to synchronize.

I didn't know that someone was already there.

* * *

Aveline de Grandpre was not insane, but when she had seen the black-clothed hooded man appear out of nowhere in the middle of Bourbon Street itself, she began to have doubts.

Not only that, but he beat her target to a pulp in less than five five seconds, and lose the trail of several Spanish soldiers.

All of that began when the man had seen that her target was a slaver, which seemed to anger him, if the stiffening of his movements was anything to go by.

It didn't take a _Tromper_ (Fool) to know that he was no Templar, and only Assassins wore hoods.

With that decided, she dropped on the unsuspecting man, taking him to the ground.

* * *

I literally didn't know what hit me. One minute I was about to climb my way up the tall church, the next I was pinned on the ground from above.

I stared in the face of the most gorgeous young woman I had ever seen. She had dark skin, chocolate brown eyes, black braided hair, and a small but perfectly made face. She smelled like an angel, and she wore a blue tri-cornered hat. Her uniform was finely made, and fit perfectly to her slender body.

"Nice of you to drop in, sweetheart!" I said, smiling up at the girl.

"_Ferme la bouche_ (Shut up)! _Qui est-ce tu_ (Who are you)?"

I tried to raise my hands, but she already had them pinned in an exceptionally firm grip. "_Parlez vous francais_ (You speak French)! I know _et petit pous_ (a little bit). My name is Gabriel Richards. Look, as much as I enjoy this, would you mind getting off, and telling me your name?"

* * *

Aveline paused, looking down at her prey. He was...handsome, she had to admit. He had a large, round face, a beak-like nose, green eyes, and his chest felt warm and firm under her grip.

His accent was a little bit English, but not very much, which she confused her.

_Could she trust him? Maybe, but it was a risk she was willing to take!_

* * *

After a second, she blushed and helped him to his feet. "My name is Aveline," She said, in a voice heavily accented in French, a low, smoky, sultry purr that sent a shiver down my spine..._wait, hold up_! "Aveline? Aveline de Grandpre."

The young woman straightened, her head about the height of my shoulders. "_Oui_. How do you know my name?"

I grinned. "Well, that's a relief! I've been sent by my boss to help you. I work in the dark to serve the Light. I am an Assassin, and according to my boss, so are you!"

Aveline considered me for a long moment, then nodded. I was really relieved at this, as her right hand had been fingering her flint-lock pistol, and I didn't want to find out who could quick-draw faster the hard way. "_Sauve moi_ (Follow me)."

Aveline guided her new friend to her home.

"Wow, you live in this place?" I asked, quite impressed by the roadside mansion. Usually, Assassins were rarely known to be so well off.

She smiled. "_Oui_, this is my home."

She led me to her front door, then turned to face me. "I don't know how you got into this city, but I will find out, _d'accord_? If you wish for me to trust you more, I need to hear the truth."

I nodded, and sighed. "I'll tell you the truth, Doll, but you won't believe it."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'll be the judge of that, and never, _ever_, call me 'Doll' again!"

I raised my hands, fighting back a chuckle. I had learned from previous female Assassins that they could be every bit as formidable as the guys. "All right, all right, keep your shirt on! I'm from Pittsburgh, in Southwest Pennsylvania, born in 1995. I was sent here to help you by Those Who Came Before when I touched an Apple of Eden."

There was a long, long silence. Aveline seemed sure she had misheard, and he started as I searched my own pockets for my Penny. "I'm not surprised you don't believe me. Ah! This should do the trick." I said, finding what I was looking for.

I pulled it out, giving it to her, my fingers grazed her palm, which was warm but callused as well as smooth.

The face of the man on it was someone that she did not recognize, but on the right side, just under the man's face, there were four numbers: "2013."

On the left side was written, or carved: 'Liberty,' and above the man's head: 'In God We Trust.'

"This was minted in the year 2013. The face is that of a man who will rule this country in two hundred years." I said, as she turned the coin to the other side.

Engraved in it's middle was an odd looking building, above it a semicircle row of letters reading "United States of America," and just below this, 'E Pluribus Unum.'

At the bottom of the coin was written: 'One cent.'

I spoke again, talking slowly and clearly. "The United States of America is the name of our country, founded in 1776, and this city will later be the capital city of the state of Louisiana. One cent is one-one hundredths of the American Dollar, and 'E Pluribus Unum' means 'One out of many,' which is our countries motto."

Her voice, sounding small and almost frightened, surprised me. "_C'est impossible_!"

I shook my head. "It's true, Aveline. God's honest, it is."

After another long moment, she nodded slowly. "But why? Why here, why now?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. All I know is that I'm supposed to help you."

She tilted her head. "I thought Pennsylvania was in the Northeast, very far away?"

I nodded, grimacing. "Yeah, it is. Look, I don't know how I got here, but I'm here, and I'm here to help you."

After a quick thought, she smiled. "Then I accept whatever help you may offer, Gabriel Richards."

I smiled back. "You won't regret it."

Suddenly, she smirked, and leaned forward, her very kissable lips brushing my left ear. "Maybe I won't, but how do you know that I can't fend for myself?"

I swallowed, fighting to stay cool. "God forbid that I doubt you, after what you did only an hour or two ago."

She stroked my cheek, making me grit my teeth as she pushed back my hood. The urge to pin her against her own door and kiss her brains out was almost overpowering. "_Bonne chien_ (Good dog)! Come in."

With that, she entered her house, leaving me to shake my head and to do as I was told. "This is off the hook! Thank you, Juno!"

* * *

Inside the spacious house, we were met by a tall, brown-haired woman. "_Bonjour, mon cheri_. And who is this young man?" She asked, in accented english, looking at me.

"_Bonjour, Maman_. This is Gabriel Richards, a visiting mercenary from Pennsylvania."

I bowed low. "_Mon pleasure, Madame_. I am at your service, and your daughter's."

She smiled warmly at me. "You speak French very well for an Englishman, my dear. It is rare that Aveline brings home a friend, let alone a man your age."

Aveline reddened, and I bowed. "Yes, she and I met, and I decided to stick with her. She's wonderful company, and I don't have anywhere else to go."

The woman huffed, as Aveline reddened further at his compliment. "Yes, well, please make yourself at home. Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine. You must be quite tired from your long journey."

I nodded. "You are very kind, Madame. It would be a pleasure to do so."

With that, the woman, who I guessed was Aveline's mother, ushered me into a chair at a very clean and expensive-looking table, while Aveline went upstairs, presumably to change. I closed my eyes, aching to follow her, and watch her do so.

As I was helping myself to some much needed water, she reappeared, wearing a green dress with white trappings.

I quickly forgot everything, except my own name..._what was it again_? I didn't really give a crap_._

_ Damn, she wasn't just sexy, she was fucking gorgeous!_

Her tri-cornered hat was traded for a plumed green hat, her hair was curled, and the dress was quite revealing.

_Holy crap! wasn't there a frigging law against being so hot?_

"Gabriel? Gabriel!" Her voice cut through the haze, and I looked up into her face.

She was smirking. "Close your mouth, Gabriel. It is attracting flies."

I did so, but not before giving my two cents. "Forgive me for seeming a little forward, I mean I realize we've only just met, but I've gotta say: you look beautiful!"

She colored, suddenly shy. "_Merci beaucoup (_thank you very much), Gabriel."

After a moment of awkward silence, I cleared my throat. "I'm not really used to knowing an Assassin that lives so...comfortably."

She shrugged. "I cannot help what I am."

I raised my hands. "There's nothing wrong with it! I'm just not used to it, that's all."

She nodded. "_D'accord_, it is understandable."

I returned her nod. "So, what exactly do you do?"

Before she could answer, a middle-aged man entered the room. He was dressed in expensive-looking clothing, wore a blue top-hat, and carried a walking stick in his left hand. His hair was long and grey in a ponytail, his eyes dark, his lined face intelligent and gruff.

"_Bonjour, Papa_!" Aveline said, running over to kiss his cheek, as I rose swiftly to my feet.

"_Bonjour, mon cheri. Ca va_(How are you)?"

She shrugged. "_Ca va bien_ (I am well)."

He turned to me next, his eyebrows raised. I bowed politely. "_Bonjour, sir. Je m'appelle_ (My name is) Gabriel Richards, I'm a mercenary from Pennsylvania, at your service."

The man nodded in reply. "Ah, I understand. _Enchante_ (it is nice to meet you). Your French is quite good, for an Englishman."

I nodded. "I've always liked your language, Sir, but I know little of it."

Mister de Grandpre shrugged. "It slips well from your lips, according to my wife, and I quite agree. Will you join us for lunch?"

I nodded. "I would be honored."

* * *

As we convened at the table, my eye caught the movement of a poorly dressed woman bringing in a tray of sandwiches.

I vaguely heard Mister de Grandpre talking about his merchant, as I focused on the woman carrying the tray. She colored under my scrutiny, and she set the tray on the table, backing into a corner of the room.

From my childhood back in Pittsburgh, I loathed everything connected to people enforcing their will over each other, helped by my Libertarian father, who loathed the same. My mother always taught me to respect all things, and to treat people equally well unless I was given a reason not to.

I could tell that this woman was some kind of servant, and it chilled me.

"So, Master Richards," I turned quickly, hearing my name being called, my concentration on the woman broken. "If it is true that you are a mercenary, I would have to assume that you currently have no place to call your own?"

I nodded. "That's right, yeah. I just happened to meet your daughter as I was making my way through this lovely city, and I decided to escort her home. After all, you can never be too careful. I tend to wander where the money takes me. My expertise, however, is not limited to that of a warrior. I can do whatever my employer asks of me, and I am quite good at doing it, too."

The older men smiled. "_Tres biene_ (Very good)! I'm sure we can find a use for you in this house. Despite my best efforts, I have a few enemies and rivals who would like to do me harm."

I nodded in return, feeling extremely relieved. "I understand, and as I am already in your debt for allowing me to come into your exceptional house, I think you and I can do business."

With that, we stood to shake hands, and I became a member of the de Grandpre household from then on.

* * *

During the evening, I was given a room across from Aveline's.

Mister de Grandpre had to be the most generous person in the whole city, or he was just that desperate for outside help. _Either way, this guy was awesome!_ Feeling tired, I lay down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The black but shiny nothingness was back, and within a short period of time, Arthur Auditore stood before me, dressed in the same uniform I had seen him in.

"Well, you seem to be doing quite nicely," Arthur noted.

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm that damn good! Anywhoosle, thanks for giving me a goddess to work with! I'm really going to enjoy-" He raised a hand, cutting me off.

"Yeah, save it for someone who gives a crap, Romeo! What I do care about is you making a damned fool of yourself in front of a crowd of citizens in broad _fucking_ daylight!" His voice rose with every word, and I raised my hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That douchebag had it coming, and I gave him a well-deserved, Grade-A, ass kicking!"

Arthur's snarl cut me off again. "Whether he deserved it or not is not the problem here. What is the problem is that you decided that show-boating was a great idea. What part of _'We work in the dark to serve the Light'_ didn't you get? You've only been in New Orleans for half a day, and you're already a wanted man. Next time around, keep a lid on that warped temper of yours, and try to avoid crowds."

I nodded, and after a moment, Arthur sighed, and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Other than that, sonny, you got the gift of gab, and you have gotten farther than even I hoped you would. Keep it up, and be careful. I've got your back, but I can't do it alone. Understood?"

I nodded, snapping a mocking salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"

He laughed. "Smartass! Just like me at your age! Now, it's time for you to wake up." I blinked, and he repeated himself, but this time he was speaking with Aveline's voice.

_What the hell...?_

* * *

I woke with a start, finding Aveline next to me, shaking me awake. "Jeez, Lady! You ever heard of knocking?"

She frowned at me, and I saw that she was still wearing her green dress, as well as a golden necklace. "This is my house, Gabriel! Besides, I didn't want to attract attention."

I yawned, noticing it was still dark. "Let me guess: it's clobbering time?"

She smiled. "_Oui_, that is one way of putting it." A few minutes later, we were outside of the mansion, and she guided me to a nearby warehouse, a few blocks from the mansion.

She turned to me. "Listen, but stay hidden."

I nodded, and did so.

"-second time this month! Customer relations are strained enough without shipments disappearing!" It was the voice of my new employer, Mister de Grandpre!

I edged closer, and caught sight of him talking to a younger with wavy brown hair, and a tan-colored suit.

The man answered quickly, sounding nervous. "Your...er...frustration is understandable, _Monsieur_. In your position, I...I should demand a full investigation. Please, let me look into it. I...I will go talk to _Monsieur_ de Saint Maxent at once."

"Most grateful, _Monsieur_ Blanc. At least I know I can always rely on you." With that, the two men parted.

"That stuttering bozo is up to something. Let's tail him, and see what we can find out."

Aveline nodded. "_Oui_, that sounds like a good plan."

And so we did so, keeping out of sight, but keeping him in our sight.

* * *

Eventually, the young man came upon an elderly looking man in a brown suit-coat. The latter said to the new arrival, clearly pissed: "My boy, the cargo was stolen from this very ship. I have no more means of retrieving it than you do!"

The youth nodded. "_Oui, Monsieur_, that is indeed troubling. I er... well, what would you suggest then?"

"I know this much: the devil had the gall to impersonate my dress, and my signature! Can you imagine?"

"_Non, Monsieur_. Imagination has never been my er...strong suit. If it's not too much trouble, may I...look at your books?"

The elderly man snorted. "My books? I'd interrogate the captain! If his crew takes bribes, I'd wager he's no less corruptible!"

The younger man nodded, and they parted. "

This way." Aveline said to me, and headed for the ship in the docks to find the captain. As we approached, I saw four guards standing in our way, blocking us from the ship. "Stay here, and do nothing until I say so. This is the time to work my magic."

With that, she bribed the guards, and I watched as she flirted and charmed the captain into talking. I had to admit, she was really good at what she did, although I felt the green monster begin to rear its ugly head, as the captain stroked her cheek with his hand.

Shortly afterwards, she grabbed something off the table, and joined me at the docks.

"That went well," I said, impressed, and fighting to conceal my jealousy.

"You have your strengths, and I have mine, _non_?" She said, before showing me the thing she had taken: a letter.

She broke the seal, and read: "They hid the goods in two warehouses."

I raised an eyebrow. "What, that's all we got?"

She gave me a flat look. "I know where they are."

* * *

With that, she led me a short way up the docks.

Before we could enter the warehouses, some guards tried to get cute with Aveline, but I would have none of it.

I smirked at her, after I had killed the last guard. "It's not very subtle, but it got the job done. As you said before, I have my strengths-" I was cut off when Aveline flicked her wrist, and cut the throat of the last guard who had risen to his feet to attack me from behind.

"_Oui_, I can see that," she said, patting me teasingly on the cheek. "You really should learn to watch your arrogant back, and hide your jealousy better!"

With that, she walked away, leaving me standing there.

Before I could follow her, she called over her shoulder, "Be sure to tell the Maxent the good news for me, oui? As for me, I must get some sleep now. I shall see you in the morning, bright and early, _non? Bonne nuit_ (Good night)!"

I shook my head, smiling slightly.

_Oh, she was good!_

* * *

After I had informed Maxent, I made my way back to the mansion, but any thoughts of getting some sleep were driven from my mind.

"That's him, that's the man!" I looked up to see six armed dudes advancing on me, led by the douchebag who I had beaten the shit out of several hours ago.

_Damn, and I was only a block away from the mansion too._ I grinned at them, recognizing thugs when I saw them. If they were the Feds, I would be more worried.

"Evening, boys. What's up?"

Dick-face drew his sword, and I raised a finger. "You might not want to do that. I'm really not someone to screw with. I've killed better men in my sleep!"

The man laughed. "The only one who's going to die is you!"

With that, they charged.

I drew my swords. "Can't we just get along? No? Then let's get this shit done!"

I brushed aside the first blow, and karate kicked the owner of the sword, and cut him down with my hidden-dagger.

Half a second later, I slit the throat of another with my other sword, and then grunted as I took a gash across my left shoulder-blade, near my collarbone, from the instigator of all this crap.

_Okay, now I was pissed off!_

I punched the guy across the face, and ran another through.

Three down, four to go.

I kicked the leg of another, dislocating his knee before ramming my hidden-blade into his face.

I groaned as another gash opened on the left side of my chest, and I moved in between two of the remaining thugs, using both swords to skewer them.

I turned to the ringleader. "Uh oh! Looks like somebody's in for it! You know, I think you and I got off on the wrong foot. What do you say we settle this tonight, just you and me, before you tried to get your goons to kill, instead of being a man and doing things yourself?" I asked, enjoying rubbing it in his face.

I was bleeding and in pain, but I more than made up for it being so pissed off.

I had been taken from my home, I lost my family, and was stuck in an era that I barely knew what the fuck was going on!

_ Needless to say, I wanted blood_!

Before I could do anything, he fell, Aveline's hidden-blade buried in his back.

"Nice of you to come." I said, wiping my blades on the dead man's clothing.

She smiled back, as we tossed the bodies into a conveniently-placed shed a block away from the mansion. "The last one was my target, so I wanted to kill him myself. You seemed to handle things on your end."

I shrugged, grinning. "Of course I did. I've killed better men before!"

She laughed as we headed back to the mansion. "No need to be so arrogant. I might begin to think you are just another arrogant man, and I've had more than enough experience dealing with them."

I smiled at her. "I wasn't being arrogant, just honest. Besides, there are no other men like me." I said, turning serious.

At the door to the mansion, she turned to me, her expression turning to worry, suddenly seeing the blood staining my sweater. "You're hurt."

I shrugged. "I've had worse, Avs."

She raised her eyebrow at her new nickname, but didn't protest, as she led me through the front door.

* * *

"_Mon Dieu_! What happened?" Her mother asked, rushing toward us.

"Several bandits attacked him. I only got there in time to see him finish the last one," Aveline explained, as I was helped into a chair.

"You killed them?" Her mother asked, sounding horrified.

I glared at her. "I defended myself, Miss! What was I supposed to do, beg for mercy? Not on my watch."

Aveline bit her lip to keep from laughing, and turned back to her mother. "I'll take care of him, Maman. Just bring me a basin of water, a washing cloth, and some bandages, sil vous plais! I'll take care of everything else."

Grumbling to herself, the woman did so, bringing the requested items before returning, presumably, to her bed.

Turning back to me, she nodded, reddening at the same time. "Take it off!"

I leaned forward. "Say what?"

"Your shirt and overcoat, take them off!"

Aveline reddened further as a slow smirk played across my face. "Ah, I see what you want! How very- hey, take it easy!" I finished, as she grabbed me by my collar.

"_Tu es un fils de pute (_You son of a bitch)! Take them off, or I'll cut them off along with your skin!"

Chuckling, I did so.

For a long moment, she studied me with a deep flush, then nodded while avoiding his eyes.

He was not unpleasant to look at.

"You are going to need stitches."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's all you've got to say-son of a bitch!" I swore, as she pressed the wet cloth against the cut.

After she was done cleaning the wounds, she started to stitch them shut.

Having done this before, I began to tell her of my old life.

We talked for at least an hour, getting to know each other.

She was a _Creole_ (half-African, half-French), and she hadn't seen her true parents for many years.

She had been trained as an Assassin by her Mentor, Agate, a former slave turned Assassin.

We talked long into the night, and by the time we went to bed, and I realized that she knew me better than anyone else, other than my parents.

It felt so good to have her as a good friend, as friends were hard to come by, and I hoped we would become something more, but all in good time.

Right now, both of us needed some sleep!

* * *

**This seems like a good place to stop for the chapter. What do you guys think about this story so far? Don't spare me the details, just read and review. Ta ta for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, I couldn't get to sleep, so I sneaked up to the veranda, and lay down looking at the stars above my head.

I did that alot back home, and it was home that was on my mind.

I was homesick, sure, but it was something more than that. I didn't mind it in New Orleans, mostly because of the babe that was currently sleeping in the room across from me, but it was also something deeper.

It was something I hated to feel: scared.

Don't get me wrong. I don't, and never will, fear anybody or anything, but all this time traveling business was giving me the creeps.

What if all this was a dream? What if I woke up back in Pittsburgh, and Aveline was gone?

What if I couldn't save her like I was supposed to do?

I swore to myself. My Dad had always said that there was no such thing as "what ifs," only what is or what isn't. But I couldn't deny that that was where my head was at.

Also, it pained me that I never got to say goodbye to my parents, who had taught me everything that I had today. It wasn't right or fair that I was taken from them before I was ready.

I sighed, and told myself that I would answer those questions when I next visited Arthur.

* * *

The next morning, I met Aveline after breakfast. "I have a favor to ask of you."

I nodded. "Of course. Anything you want."

She smiled. "We need more information before we do anything else, and I might need some of your...expertise while doing so."

I nodded again. "Sounds good to me. Where do we start?"

Half an hour later, we stood in front of Gerald's warehouse. I had put on a blue suit and brown trousers, my swords and hidden-blade strapped and ready for use.

Before we opened the door, she turned to me. "Please don't strain yourself, _mon ami (_my friend). Those stitches can tear."

I nodded. "Fine, I'll take it easy. But I swear, if one single man goes for you..."

She smiled, and patted me on the cheek. "I can handle myself."

With that, we entered the warehouse, and listened to the conversation between Gerald and Mister de Grandpre.

"You may, er...put your mind at ease, Monsieur. The cargo will be delivered on time."

"I dare say thanks are owed to Saint Nicholas."

"Or perhaps a...uh...guardian angel, Monsieur."

Before I could stop her, Aveline entered the room. Her father turned to regard her. "Ah, Aveline. I am sure it is not your old father's company that draws you here. I will leave you both to your private business."

He cleared his throat, and called out: "You may come in, Gabriel. I daresay you are acting as my daughter's bodyguard?"

I entered the room, nodding. "Yes, sir, and I am enjoying it. _Merci(_thank you) for lending me your clothing, by the way."

"Think nothing of it, young man."

He turned back to Aveline. "I shall leave you in the capable hands of Monsieur Richards...or is it the other way around?" He finished, as he left the room.

Aveline gave me a smirk before turning back to Gerald.

It was the man who spoke first. "Aveline, the documents you found aboard the rat captain's ship...I recognized a name...Rafael Jaoquin de Ferrer, a known enemy. I don't know what his business is here, but we can be assured it's more than er...simple larceny."

"How can I help?" she asked.

"One of Agate's 'servant' contacts tells us that he will attend a uh...social soiree at the governor's mansion this evening."

She smiled. "I'll have my best dress ready. Or my worst! Fear not, Gerald. I'll...we'll uncover his true purpose."

He nodded. "In the meantime, may I suggest that you...familiarise yourselves with the governor's mansion? Perhaps discover a...uh...discreet way to enter."

I stepped forward, smirking. "Oh, you bet we will!"

Before we parted, he stopped us. "One more thing. There is a small er... house for sale near the governor's mansion. It would be ideal for a Dressing Chamber. If you wouldn't mind er...buying it?" he said, handing her a large pouch of coins.

"Your wish is my command, Monsieur Blanc," she replied, and we parted ways with him.

* * *

I followed her as we meandered our way through the streets, and bought the dressing chamber.

"Wait here," she ordered, and entered the building.

A few minutes later, she came out, dressed as a servant girl, wearing old rags and hair-net, but she still looked beautiful. "Just play the part of the owner, and I will play the servant."

I wanted to protest, and she sighed. "For heaven's sake, it is only for a short time!"

Grumbling, I nodded, and approached the mansion under her whispered guidance.

After scouting all the entrances, she pointed out someone. "We'll follow him."

We did so, following the man descreetley to the nearby docks, where he met another man.

The target spoke to the newcomer: "Remember, we need these goods delivered to the south entrance, just after sunset. Here...This will grant you access to the kitchen," He said, handing a key to our target, before they parted ways.

We followed our new target, Aveline stealing the key, while I engaged the man in conversation.

* * *

When we got back to the mansion, we entered through the south entrance, walking right past the guards, who didn't stop us, and entered the mansion.

"Now, we need to find the Governor's office," she said, as we made our way, very slowly and carefully, through the mansion.

Finally, we found the office, catching a conversation from inside, between the governor and a man dressed in red clothing and wearing the Templar Cross: "With the Spanish under our spell, the Company Man will at last have the power to fulfill our true purpose. And if you provide us the labor, we'll ensure the errors of Santo Domingo are not repeated here." The man in red said, and the Governor nodded.

"I will do all I can to smooth the hand-over of the colony. And your mission will have all the workers it needs, provided you make good on your promise. Labor is in tight supply as it is, and, I must remain in power as _gouverneur_. Were our arrangement ever detected..."

The man in red cut in. "My, my, Governor. I fear the air of conspiracy has gone to your head. We'll make good on our promise, so long as your end of the bargain is kept."

"Everything is under control. You can count on me." _That's what you think, slime-ball!_

"_Bueno_. Then I shall away to indulge in your delightful soiree. Tonight I drink to the death of the Brotherhood!" With that, the man left, leaving the governor alone...just as we wanted him to be!

Aveline gave me a nod, and I entered the office. Before the governor could make a move, my hidden-blade cut into his chest.

"Why?" he asked, and it was Aveline who answered, following in after me: "You would sacrifice the good of the colony to a Templar conspiracy, _Gouverneur_. I should ask you why?"

He answered, slowly and painfully. "The Order is the future. The Templars will keep our colony French."

I snorted. "That's odd, pal. The man you were talking to was Spanish! You are a dying man, so why don't you save lives by telling us his plans!"

Aveline joined in: "Why does de Ferrer want workers?"

"I know nothing of his plans. I was to send him slaves and vagrants...the ones most likely to rise up against-" I cut him off, seething.

"Against those who would rise in revolt against tyranny and make a life of their own?"

The Governor never answered.

"Rest in peace, Governor," Aveline said, as he began to do just that.

"We need to leave, now!" Aveline said, but I wasn't ready to let de Ferrer off that lightly. "Screw that! Let's bag the guy, and then go home. We are so close!"

Aveline turned to me. "We don't have time, and it would be a suicide mission if we tried. We need to find out more of his plans."

I would have argued, but the call to arms had sounded, and we decided to make our escape to our home, with her changing back into her better clothes beforehand, of course.

* * *

"Aveline and Gabriel, out and about like always."

Aveline smiled. "But home to rest now, Papa."

"Monsieur Blanc tells me you do a great service to my business...to our business, for it will be your husband's some day." He said to her, and I felt my stomach sour, as the two of them coversed together.

"Oh, Papa! You know I should sooner mind my own business than marry."

"As stubborn as your mother, Jeanne. If only she could see you now..."

"But she can't!" I winced at her angry tone, and so did he. "No but perhaps you are old enough now..."

He went to his personal chest, and handed her a piece of paper. "It is not much. One page. But it is from her diary. You should have it." "_Maman_...thank you, Papa!" She finished, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before going to her room.

I didn't follow her, since I kind of figured that she would want to read it alone. I needed to do some thinking of my own, and the veranda was calling my name once again, so to speak.

I stepped out onto the veranda in the early evening, and then snorted to myself._ I was an idiot! Of course her father was going to marry her off to some rich boy, and I would be stuck in his service, forced to watch as she..._

I shook my head, wondering where these thoughts were coming from. This wasn't some fucking soap opera, and I was going to fix this up by being a loyal and hard-working man under Mister de Grandpre, and when I got enough money...well, we'll see what happens.

I returned to her room, but she was gone, and Mister de Grandpre didn't know where she went.

I couldn't believe she would just leave like that, without leaving a note behind! I had never felt so betrayed!

* * *

"You've become attached to her, I see," he said, as he watched me fume with ill-concealed rage.

_ Damn that woman! If I wasn't crushing on her so much, I would be tempted to_...

"I suppose so, _Monsieur_," I said, fighting down my anger, trying to act like I didn't give a damn.

"Oh, my dear young man, don't try to hide it from me! It is written all over your face!" he said, chuckling immoderately.

Biting back a few words I would probably have regretted soon after I said them, I fought hard to keep my tone level. "I do care for her, as she is vital to the interests of your company-"

His snort cut me off. "Come now, come now! Let us, how you say, _'show our hands_,' an English saying I'm rather fond of. I'm sure you are familiar with it too."

I folded my arms. "I'm not entirely sure I should. You never now what might happen if-"

"-if I knew that my newest employee was in love with my daughter?"

I winced. _Well, this is awkward!_ "Have I been that obvious?"

"Enough for a blind man to see!"

I had nothing to say, and the nobleman laid a hand on my shoulder. "I admit there has been many a man who has asked for my daughter's hand, but you are the first to attempt to do so after gaining her affections. I congratulate you on that!"

I frowned. "Uh...come again?"

He chuckled. "Good heavens, boy! I took you to be smarter than this! Time after time has she come to me, singing your praises. I'll tell you what: by the time she returns, we are going to surprise her by...upgrading your status in my company. With the amount of work you have done for me, I need to give you something in return."

I stared at him, and then croaked out a question: "Why?"

Turning serious, he replied, "Because you are a man with a good heart. That is something worth more than any amount of gold, especially when it comes to my daughter."

I shook my head. "From the very beginning, you have been so kind and welcoming. How can I ever repay you for any of this?"

He smiled. "Simple: make her happy!"

* * *

By the time Aveline had returned, I had become the chief enforcer in my employer's company, an extremely lucrative position, becoming an important figure in said company.

Aveline was indeed surprised when she returned a short time later.

After greeting her upset mother, she discovered Gabriel and her father in the latter's office.

Instead of the relativley modest clothing that he had worn when she had left, Gabriel was dressed as finely as her father, and they spoke as if they had known each other for years. "_Bonjour_, Papa! Forgive me for taking so long to come back, but I had business to take care of elsewhere."

Her father embraced her. "My dear Aveline! I have been sick with worry for you, and Gabriel here has had to wait for your return as well."

She turned to me, suddenly shy. "Bonjour, Gabriel."

I bowed, giving her a smile that did not reach my eyes. "It's good to see you again, _mademoiselle_ Aveline."

She winced, pained by his overly-polite greeting, sensing his anger, as her father made his escape discretely.

There was a long pause between us, then Aveline spoke. "_Je suis desolee_ (I'm sorry), Gabriel. I needed time to think, and I needed to help Agate with some things in the Bayeux, and I thought-"

I cut in, quietly, trying to rein in my temper. I was glad to see her, but I was angry and hurt, even somewhat betrayed. "Aveline, we need to talk."

She bit her lip. "_Oui,_ we do. I just needed time to myself, and I did leave you behind."

_Well, points to her for honesty_. "You're damned right you did! You left without a note, and I didn't know what to do! For all I knew, you could have been killed!"

She bristled. "How many times do I have to tell you: I can take care of myself! I'm your friend, not your servant!"

"Friends don't leave their friends out of their plans, and go AWOL to boot! I know more than anyone else you can take care of yourself, but a short note every once in awhile could have helped tremendously, don't you think?"

I sighed, realizing that yelling at each other wouldn't make things any better.

"I get that. Whatever you found out, you don't want to talk about it, even now?"

She nodded, then burst out: "It isn't about the trust between us, Gabriel, not at all. Here's a truth I can tell you: I trust you more than anybody else, and there are very few people I would put in front of you."

I nodded. "You have no idea what this means to me. You are the best friend I have ever had, and, in some ways...more to me. Just, please for the love of all that is holy, don't do that again without warning me. I'm here because I'm supposed to help you, and now that I have no one else...I need you."

She hugged me close, and whispered, "I promise, and I need you as well."

* * *

** 3 YEARS LATER**

I woke up to a day of rain and lightening, a usual occurence in the South, especially in the summer. Arthur had been getting more and more pleased with my progress, to the point of wondering why I needed him!

I assured him that I still did. What can I say? He grew on me.

In New Orleans, the French gave full control of the colony to Spanish rule. Business prospered until the colonists rebelled.

As for Aveline and I, our friendship had deepened, and matured to the extent that we could almost know what the other was doing, and we would go everywhere together.

Any day now, I would ask for her hand, but duty kept interfering.

One particular day, I listened to her playing the piano. She was a natural at it, while I could barely string two notes together!

Mister de Grandpre appeared, also listening.

She turned to him. "Papa, you surprised me."

He smiled, as I gave him a friendly nod. "I dared not interrupt. Your music is so...breathtaking. I dare say you could stop a man's heart," he finished, winking at me, and I reddened.

_Couldn't my Boss be a little more subtle?_

He and I had also become close, but not to the extent where I thought of him as a father, but we just became very good friends. He had taken to playfully poking and prodding me into popping the question, and I had told him to have patience.

I just needed to wait until the right time!

"You flatter me too much, Papa. The credit belongs to my teacher. I am but an instrument of his will."

"How blessed we are with a daughter who uses her talents in peace...not to riot in the streets of New Orleans. There is so much unrest since the arrival of the Spanish..."

I nodded in agreement. "That is true, but luckily it hasn't affected our business too much. But the trouble is that the Spanish are doing more to interefere in our business than the rioters. I am sad that the French could not stay in power, as times were better under them."

Aveline smiled up at her friend. He had grown much since they had first met, become more responsible and politically talented, as well as more handsome, wearing his hair long and growing a beard.

But he still had the fire and strength of an Assassin that she shared, and she loved him for it.

* * *

I winked back at her, reveling in her matured beauty. Taller, more slender, and more impetuous than ever.

To say I had fallen for her would be a big understatement!

There was a pause, then her father sighed tiredly. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your practice. I simply came with a message from Monsieur Blanc, for the both of you. At your leisure, he requests your assistance at the warehouse. Do take care when you go. The streets are not safe for a lady, but safe enough for the both of you."

We both nodded.

"No need to worry, Papa," she said.

"I will try to restrain myself. I know your charm and grace will protect you like armor. That, and Gabriel's blades, of course," He finished, and I bowed at his compliment.

_ He was still under the impression that she needed my help to survive_!

When he had left, I took her hand in mine. "Ready to save the world again, Hellcat?"

She returned the smile. "After you, _Gaurde Chien _(Guard Dog)!"

We left the house, and I grumbled at the rain and lightning outside.

"It's been four years, and you are still not used to the weather?"

I sighed. "Easy for you to say! You haven't experienced the weather up North."

As our back and forth ended, we noted that there was a commotion near the warehourse, and we made our way over there. When we got there, we saw a crowd of citizens shouting at the soldiers that surrounded them.

"Murderers! Kidnappers! We demand answers for the people that have disappeared!" Shortly afterward, a riot broke out, and we aided the civilians against the soldiers, killing a good number of them.

When we were finished, Aveline pushed one rioter, who was kicking a dead soldier. "Enough! The man is down. Don't abuse what little power you have."

He nodded, and I made my way over to him. "So, what's this all about?"

A nearby woman spoke instead of him. "People have been turning up missing. Or...not turning up, rather. That's why we-"

Aveline interrupted her. "But do you have proof the Spanish are behind it?"

The man spoke now. "Kidnappings have increased since their arrival."

Aveline frowned. "Increased?"

The woman spoke again. "Life was never easy. Now it's worse."

I shook my head. "Rioting won't make this any better, only worse for everyone. What we really need is evidence."

The man didn't look convinced. "And how are we going to get that?"

Aveline paused. "I...I don't know. Yet."

"Some help you are!"

With that, they left us alone, and we went to the warehouse.

* * *

"Ah, Aveline and Gabriel! Good day. I have a er...surprise for you. What do you think?" he asked, gesturing around at the warehouse. "To the unknowing eye, an unassuming warehouse. But to our Brotherhood? Your new headquarters."

I nodded, looking around. "Look's good to me. Bravo, Brother!"

He bowed, and continued. "Agate takes his 'office' in the swamp, but we thought you might prefer this for your...business dealings."

With that, we followed Gerald to a desk at the center of the room. "From this desk you both can manage, or better still, expand your family's trading empire."

He took us into another room, to where a wardrobe stood. "This is your room. And all your guises are kept here," he finished, pointing to the wardrobe.

He then pointed out a private screen for her to change in, if needed.

Lastly, he went to the room's fire-place, where many weapons and tools were neatly stacked. "And most importantly, your weapons and tools will be kept here."

She gasped. "It's perfect!"

He smiled, as I also gave him my thanks. "In that case, I will leave you a quiet moment to familiarize yourself with everything."

With that, he bowed himself out.

"He's outdone himself, if that is possible," I said, after he was gone.

She nodded. "Yes, he has."

I paused, and then spoke, "Aveline, all this unrest is making me nervous. If something happens...if I lose you-"

She laid a hand on my arm. "We just have to work harder, that is all. Be calm."

I covered her hand with my own. "What would I do without you?"

She smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. "Just don't think about it."

She made to leave, but I pulled her gently back. "Aveline, I can't think of anything else except you."

With that, it happened. In this dusty warehouse, something I had been waiting for for years finally happened: we kissed each other.

I didn't know who initiated it, but it was a quick peck which quickly became a passionate embrace as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to deepen the kiss. I more than readily obliged, wrapping my arms around her waist.

After several seconds, we broke apart, breathing heavily. _Now was the right time_! "Aveline, when peace comes, there is no other woman I would rather have than you. I love you. I always have, and always will. I will have you, if you will have me."

She smiled softly, still reveling in the after-effects of the kiss that rocked her world. "And I love you, before I even knew it. If this is what you have for a proposal, then I will accept it with all my heart."

Laughing giddily, I lifted her gently in the air, spinning her around a couple of times, making her shriek with laughter, before setting her down.

I had never been so happy!

After another kiss, we left to find Gerald, who was practicing swordplay with a parasol. He turned to us, giving us a knowing smile before he went back to business:

"Aveline, I've concocted a special instrument for you."

I raised my eyebrows, trying not to laugh as Aveline spoke: "A...parasol? I suppose I should thank you, but-"

He smiled again. "Allow me to demonstrate," he said, lifting the instrument into the air, and pointing it, showing it to be a silenced gun. "See? Elegant and deadly, just like my lady."

She smiled. "Monsieur Blanc, you do know me so well."

After giving her the contraption, Gerald smiled at us both. "By the way, congratulations to you both. We have been waiting for you both to...come clean."

With that, he shook himself, and got back to business. "Do you recall our rival, Monsieur Bouche, who was twice caught watering his wine?"

I chuckled. "Is he doing so again? How predictable!"

Gerald shook his head. "Now he claims our coffee er...erodes the nerves. He has erected a stall in the market, by the docks, and distributes handbills to that effect. Sales are...uh...impacted, and we have enough trouble keeping money in the company as it is."

I nodded. "All right, I'm sick of that douchebag! It's time we took him _out_!"

Laying a calming hand on my arm, as she spoke to Gerald: "Say no more. I'll see to it that he ceases his slander."

* * *

We left the warehouse, hand in hand. "That gutless piece of _merde (_shit) had to ruin my good mood."

"Save your anger. We will have need of it soon!" she replied, looking none to happy herself.

We found the card-carrying dick in the streets, peddling his master's lies: "De Grandpre coffee produces hives about the face and causes fit men to walk with a limp! Avoid the primitive muckwater! Drink fine East India tea, the elixir of gentlemen-"

Aveline strode up to him, and grabbed the writing paper from him. "What is the meaning of this?" she hissed, and the man instantly cowered under her glare.

_ I didn't blame the poor bastard one bit. An angry Aveline was a dangerous thing to have_! "I don't know, ma'am! They pay me to say what I am told. I can't even read, I swear!"

"Where is your employer?"

"At his warehourse, no doubt. Please don't hurt me."

I pointed down the street. "Get lost, punk! If I see you again, I'll forcefeed you poison!"

With that, he scampered, leaving us to go to Bouche's warehouse, which we did.

* * *

A guard stood in our way, but my fiancee's Parasol Gun took care of him.

"Well, I'll be damned! It actually works!" I said.

With that, we cornered Bouche, who cowered against his desk. "Don't kill me! What do you want?"

I grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him in close. "Oh, I'm going to do _more_ than _that_, buddy boy!"

Aveline pulled me back, and pointed at Bouche, speaking angrily to him, "Stop slandering de Grandpre's reputation. Close your deceptive booth, clean the market of your insipid handbills, and issue a public apology!"

"Alright, I'll apologise. I swear!"

"Oh, look! What's this?" I asked, as I lifted a cup from his desk, which was filled with tea. "Coffee? How are you feeling, numbskull? Nervous? Itchy? Hmmm?"

The man waved his hands. "Alright, look. I'm desperate. I can't keep my slaves from escaping. I lose money every day. And all my stock is in tea. If everyone starts drinking coffee, I'll be through!"

Aveline sniffed. "Anyone who keeps slaves deserves to lose them. Next time, remember: far worse things can haunt a man than lost business."

"Alright, alright, alright ma'am." Turning on our heels, we made our way back to our new HQ.

"Hellcat is certainly a fitting nickname for you!" I said, as we joined hands.

"And 'Guard dog' is a perfect name for you. I could hear you growling at him as I spoke to him!"

I shrugged. "I always do the stylish thing! Now, let's get to Agent Q back at Headquarters."

"Agent what?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

**And that's it for now! I'm really enjoying the rewrite of this, and I hope it will look better now. I'm definitely planning on more missions, so expect the next chapters to be much longer!**

** Still, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and review, my faithful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When we returned to Gerald, we found him sitting at our desk.

He stood up hurriedly, as Aveline spoke. "He'll be no more trouble."

He nodded. "I'll say. He's going bankrupt! Selling off his shops! Care to expand your empire?"

She smiled. "Now there's an idea. If I buy him out, I can pay his slaves a wage and set them on the path to freedom."

I nodded, smirking. "It's certainly a more...subtle solution than your usual way of handling slavers."

She gave me a playful shove. "It certainly is!"

Gerald spoke up. "I'll keep a tally of properties available to buy, and make sure my informants keep an eye on...opportunities. Look for them."

I nodded. "Thanks, Gerald!"

With that, we parted company with him.

Shortly afterward, we bought a shop, making it into a place to buy clothes, returning to Gerald again.

This time, I brought up the matter of the disappearing slaves. "Gerald, Aveline and I've been hearing about vanishing slaves again, and it's causing quite a scare for the locals."

Aveline nodded, picking up my train of thought. "I thought we ended that with _Gouverneur_ d'Abbadie. But it happens again, and not only slaves now, but the laborers, the poor. Where are they all going?"

There was a long pause, then he turned to her. "I'll set my informants on finding out."

She shook her head. "No. Gabriel and I will do it. They need help now."

He paused, then sighed. "May I suggest that you...start with San Danje this time?"

I nodded, realizing that we were going to the Bayeux. "Yeah. This is one mission where we don't need a party to get any information."

He nodded. "When you're ready to go, find me outside, near the docks. I'll show you a faster way there." We nodded, and did just that, following his lead.

We made our way to the docks, and found him next to a small boat.

"Ah, my friends. "Simply come here when you need to travel out of town. The...business will cover any...expense." We nodded, and before we left, Aveline had to find a dressing chamber to change into her Assassin robes, while I put on my newly knitted black Assassin sweater, and my old jeans.

* * *

When we got to the Bayeux, I took a look around at the green swamp. It was wet, humid, and rather mysterious.

Aveline looked back at me. "Follow my lead, _mon cheri_ (my dear)."

I nodded. "You're the Boss, darling."

"And don't you forget it!"

Soon afterwards, we met a witch doctor, who was sitting against a tree, studying a body. "Aveline, what troubles you?" He asked, as she walked up.

He had long hair, dressed in colorful robes, and had a deep hypnotic voice.

"I'm investigating new reports of disappearances. Are you missing anyone?" she asked, crouching next to him.

"It does seem that way. But so many rest here before moving on, it is not always apparent where or why a man has gone. Your friend, Elise, hires many people to work. She may know better."

"Perhaps."

"I feel a great change coming. You will face powerful foes, but I see that you will not be alone. Please, take this, a new poison I have been testing. It makes momentarily hysterical..." He said, handing her a jar of green liquid.

"Thank you, venerable one."

I gave him a friendly nod and a smile as we left, and as we did so, he regarded me with a searching gaze.

"He seemed like a nice guy," I said, one we were out of earshot.

She smiled. "He's harmless if you mean him no harm."

I shrugged. "Work's for me."

She laughed, and grabbed my hand. "_Sauve moi, mon cheri_. I'm going to introduce you to Elise."

* * *

I allowed her to lead me into the swamp, coming into a surprisingly large village shortly afterward. Aveline walked up to a brown-haired woman, and I stopped short.

The woman looked uncannily like my mother! Both were short women, with brown hair, a slim form, and the same color of eyes. I was struck with a sadness that I had tried to bury over the years, hiding it away from everyone, even Aveline.

When she spoke, though, it wasn't the dulcet tones of my mother, but loud and strident, with a clipped accent that I didn't recognize.

"Aveline, old girl! Where you been? The swamp's not the same without you. The gators are getting uppity!"

I sent Aveline a look. _She never told me that she tangled with gators_!

Aveline smiled. "Oh, you know...business demands and piano recitals..."

The woman looked at me, as I ventured up to them. "Who's Mr. Tall and Handsome?"

I smiled. "Gabriel Richards, ma'am. Nice to meet someone who Aveline regards so highly."

She returned the smile, and I tensed as she slowly circled me. "Not bad! Is he yours, because if you don't want him-"

Aveline cut her off, a touch of steel entering her tone. "We're engaged, Elise."

Elise nodded and backed off with a chuckle, as I smelled the air, trying to change the subject. "The air isn't so bad around here. It smells of mystery and danger, and it's a welcome change from the city."

Elise nodded. "Among other things. Listen, I'm glad you're here. The other day, I saw something, and I said to myself, Elise, old girl, there's something not right...Convoys, loaded with the strangest cargo: People, dozens of them."

Aveline frowned. "Where were they headed?"

"But I know where they came from: the Fort."

I raised my eyebrows, not recognizing the name. "Care to show us, Ma'am?"

She turned to me. "Thought you'd never ask! Meet me tomorrrow. I'll mark your map."

That evening, Aveline and I stayed in a room in the village's hotel. I was sharpening my swords, when she decided to bring up our encounter with Elise. "When we met Elise, you stopped."

I nodded, put my swords down, and turned to face her. "Yeah, I did. The lady looked exactly liked my mother, back home. The only thing that kept me from...acting out my instincts was her voice."

Aveline bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

I sighed, and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I just wasn't expecting it, but I should have realized I would find ancestors here."

Aveline nodded, and stroked my cheek. "Would that I could take away your pain..."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her slim waist. "But you have always done so. You are the light that keeps me from stumbling in the darkness."

"And you are my strength, my firm ground in the swamp of life."

Our lips met, and then melded together, and we sank onto our bed, spending the night in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, we once again made our way through the swamp, in the direction of the Fort. That involved alot of climbing, and some swimming.

When we got to the spot, we saw cart-tracks, and Aveline looked at me and Elise with a smile. "A carriage just passed by. We can catch it at the bend. I'll race you!"

I opened my mouth to argue. "Now, hang on, Hell-cat. You know this place better...Dammit!" I finished, as she sped ahead of me.

Ignoring the taunting laughter from Elise, I sped after Aveline, trying to catch her, but she was always the faster one of us.

When we had reached the spot, she gave me a smug look.

"Not a word." I growled.

Ahead of us, the convoy was trying to make its way across a bridge, about a dozen soldiers guarding a couple of wagons.

We snuck into the trees above them, and Aveline released her new poison by shooting the soldiers with blow darts.

After the soldiers had finished each other off, we helped a few of the laborers out of the wagons.

Elise frowned. "I recognize these people! Some of them have worked for me."

She turned to one of them. "Chrisfait! A word?"

The man looked up at her. "Elise! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Rescuing you."

"From what? Employment? Freedom?"

I snorted. "Yeah, because nothing says freedom quite like wearing chains!"

He turned to me. "Temporary discomforts. Too many workers escaped the last voyage without paying their fare. We'll be released once we reach the work site."

I laughed humorlessly. "Keep dreaming!"

Elise snorted, also not impressed. "These terms don't concern you?"

Chris shrugged. "Elise, everything in the life concerns me. But I can survive a little longer, 'til we get south to freedom."

Aveline shook her head. "I don't trust this. Chrisfait, I promise we'll get to the bottom of this."

Chris tried to argue, but I cut him off. "Zip it!"

Turning to my two companions, I continued, "While we are still here, we might as well give the fort a look-see. With all the soldiers in town, there shouldn't be too many to worry about."

Elise nodded at me, but spoke to Aveline. "I like your man. He isn't like the usual city idiot that comes in the Bayeux once in a while."

Aveline gave me a small smile. "No, he's just what I...we need!"

Blushing, I decided to scout ahead. "Stay here, gals. I'll scout ahead. And as for you," I said, pointing at Chris, "don't cause them any trouble!"

With that, I sped into the Bayeux. Aveline and Elise, of course, took only a few seconds to catch up with me.

I chuckled. "I should have known better!"

"_Oui_, you should have!"

* * *

As we approached the fort, Elise turned to us. "Now's our best chance. The highest ranking man I've seen is a _teniente_ (lieutenant). He's lightly protected, but the fort is so big, we'll need to be smart to find him."

I nodded. "I can handle him. This is where the fun begins!"

Elise nodded. "_Oui_. One thing still confuses me. What would the Spanish want with the people of San Danje? Why them? Why now?"

Aveline spoke up, as we ventured closer to the fort. "This isn't the first time I've detected irregular activity around the Spanish. When they were first taking over, Gabriel and I stumbled on a plot to control the _gouverneur_ and divert slaves to some underground project."

"And?"

I cleared my throat. "And we thought we had taken care of all that. Obviously, we were wrong."

Aveline spoke again. "Let's go make doubly sure!"

Aveline took out the outside guards with the blow-pipe, and then nodded to me. "Be safe, Gabby." I winked at her, and charged into the fort.

Soldiers were waiting, but Elise removed them from the equation with her rifle as I charged after the officer, who made his way to his own battlements. It didn't take long to hunt him down, and I finished off quickly.

"I suppose interrogation's out of the question now?" Elise asked me, but Aveline shrugged as she joined us. "There are quicker to get at the truth."

With the officer dead, we released the prisoners.

One of whom asked me: "Does this mean we won't get to board the work ship?"

I frowned. "Come again? What work ship?"

Aveline joined in. "Where was this workship bound?"

"Away from this wretched colony, forever. That's all I know."

Elise waved her arms at all the laborers. "Alright, everybody out! Come with me." The laborers didn't look convinced, a few voicing their doubts.

Elise turned to the both of us. "You'd better make yourselves scarce before you incite any more gratitude. I'll escort these people back to San Djane."

* * *

When we got back to our HQ in New Orleans, Gerald met us. "My friends, you are...unhappy? What did you find?"

I sighed, throwing up my hands, but it was Aveline who answered: "Too much, and not enough. The Spanish were behind the kidnappings...But...the kidnapped seem to...look forward to their transit, to where, I don't know. No one at the forts could tell us."

Gerald frowned. "The directive must come straight from the top, from Gouverneur Ulloa. Is this why he hides in La Balize, instead of coming to the city and leading like a proper leader? What is his true purpose here?"

I joined in. "Not a damn clue, but you can bet we're going to find out! It's time we took a little trip, and flush that scumbag out into the open!"

Aveline frowned. "We don't necessarily need to go there to flush him out."

Gerald nodded to her. "That is true. Let us give him a reason to come here, perhaps...stir up some trouble?"

Aveline spoke up. "We'll drive him out, and make him answer."

I looked at her. "Leave the interrogation to me."

We gathered up a plan as best we could: apparently, the governor had placed alot of restrictions on trade, and the plantation owners were just begging for a fight. It was just a matter of stirring enough fracas up.

After we had done so, Aveline and I met up in the central square.

Gerald joined us, looking excited. "I've recieved a very exciting piece of intelligence: a gunpowder delivery! It's on its way to a city outpost, unless we intercept it."

Aveline looked down at her Slave Outfit. "I'm not dressed for interception. Do I have time to change?"

"Yes. Assume your true guise, get your weapons, and we'll go."

I looked at her. "I'm coming too."

Aveline shook her head impatiently. "Not this time. I need you, Gabriel, to stay to help the rioters, and make the _gouverneur_ show his face. Gabriel, just do this without arguing, for me!"

I sighed, and then nodded. "For you."

I looked at Gerald, and Gerald laid a hand on my shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

I nodded, smiling. "You're going with her, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Someone has to navigate. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty!"

I nodded to him, and gave Aveline a kiss. "Kick some Templar ass, you two!"

I left them to argue it out, as Aveline didn't look convinced.

It was a shame I couldn't see the show, but I had other things to do.

* * *

As I got the people riled up, I wasn't exactly surprised how easy it was. _If you get a lot of poor people angry, shit tends to happen_. _Look at the American and French Revolutions!_

Hours later, I rejoined Aveline and Gerald at HQ. "I've created a few small riots, and caused some damage to Ulloa's reputation, but I haven't gotten him to move. So, how was the trip?"

Gerald reddened, and Aveline laughed. "It was successful. Gerald handled himself admirably."

Gerald quickly changed the subject. "To draw Ulloa out, we can hit the Spanish where it hurts: in the flotilla. Two military vessels are anchored at the port. If anything were to...happen...to them, Ulloa could not ignore it."

I rubbed my hands together. "Excellent! It's time to make them drink the Bayeux, and then top off another governor. Nothing we can't handle!"

Aveline and I took out both ships simultaniously, meeting back up at the docks, watching our targets explode with exceptional splendor.

It was easier than I thought...until we made our way back to the warehouse, and got stopped by a bunch of soldiers.

"Run, Avs." I whispered to her, and she gave me a worried look, but her current Slave outfit was not meant for fighting, so she climbed over us, disappearing within minutes.

"Okay, boys. Who dies first?" I asked, smiling as I drew my swords.

* * *

When I returned to the warehouse, none the worse for wear, I found Aveline waiting for me.

In her hand was a letter from Agate: "My student. By now you have surely seen the havoc the rebels wreak. A plan forms in my mind, but we must act fast. To recieve your new orders, find me in the graveyard, my last safe refuge in the city. Make haste."

When I finished reading, I looked up at her. "With all due, and deserved, respect to Agate, we can do this without him."

Aveline shook her head. "We can't do it without him. I know that you are confident in my skills, as well as yours, but we still need his help."

I nodded grudgingly. It was not that I didn't trust the man, but if he can barely make himself availiable in New Orleans, while we practically ran the place, what good could he do us?

Also, the guy who had never said or sent a word to me, despite the fact that I sent a greetings to him years ago.

But, Aveline would not be swayed, so I went with her, knowing I had already lost the argument.

* * *

When we got there, he was waiting on top of one of the churches roof. He was a tall African, strong and stern, with dark eyes and a bald head. "Aveline. Your face has been scarce around the bayou. Do you outgrow your need of me?"

"I came the moment I recieved your message," Aveline said, then turned to me. "This is Gabriel Richards, Agate. He came from the North to help us."

I extended a hand. "It's an honor, Master Agate, to meet you at last."

He shook it. "Hmm, so you are real. By the way Aveline has spoken about you, I thought she was speaking of a local saint!"

I smiled. "A saint sure doesn't do the things that I do, and I am very real. I've heard good things about you as well, but it's a shame that we haven't met before."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me on that part, but the city has never been as friendly to me as it was for you."

I could sense the mockery in his reply, his suggestion that the city had made me soft. I was tempted to kick his bald ass from one end of the Bayou to the other, but for Aveline's sake, I held off.

Instead, I shrugged. "Yes, well, one does what one can."

Agate regarded me for a moment, before turning back to his student. "I had a nightmare. I dreamt that you turned...no, never mind. I wonder if you would humor your old mentor with a show of loyalty?"

"Agate, I need not humor you. I am loyal. What do you need?"

"I don't know what you, your fiancée, or Monsieur Blanc have been conspiring, but it is clear that now, amid the chaos of the riot, Ulloa will finally be forced to leave La Balize and negotiation for peace. Our moment is now."

I nodded, grinning. "You said it! It's high time we ended this little mystery-"

Agate spoke as if he hadn't heard me. "With the kidnapper dead, and safety restored, my mission will be complete. I will find peace. There is only one path the governor can take...the others are barricaded or in flames. You must prepare an ambush and strike at just the right moment. Find him, and kill him."

I nodded again. "Sounds like a plan."

I didn't say that I would have made the same plan without him.

Aveline nodded. "I will...we will."

* * *

In a few hours, we had staked out a place in the center of town. It was all a matter of taking out enough people, blocking off the square by stacking debris, and just waiting until the dickbag and his goons got there, which they did.

We watched from above as they litteraly walked right into it!

We leaped down from above, catching them completely off guard, as Aveline stayed on the rooftops, letting them have it with her poison darts.

After a great deal of fighting, I dragged the governor out of the carriage, his wife and child watching in terror.

The governer begged Aveline to spare his family, but she replied: "Like you've spared the lives of slaves and laborers you've ripped from their families?"

The governor actually looked puzzled. "Yes! They are not harmed. Merely transported...to Mexico."

I frowned. "Mexico? Why?"

"I do not know. I am only an advisor. Please! My wife knows nothing! I told her the convoys were for criminals overflowing from the city jail. She is innocent! Allow me to make amends."

I glanced at the wife, and could see she was no threat.

Aveline snorted. "You? Who knows nothing?"

He handed her something I didn't quite catch. "I was entrusted it by the Order. I will exchange it now, for the life of my family."

Aveline paused, then nodded. I would have done the same, as I could see that, unlike most of our enemies, he seemed to have a good heart, begging for his families' life instead of his own.

"I will turn my back now, and walk away. If you would like to keep your life, you will remove yourself from this continent, never to be seen again," she commanded, and I pretended to check my watch. "Starting now, douchebag, now _scram_!"

"Thank you! Thank you for your mercy."

Aveline sneered. "Mercy? This is not mercy. I merely leave you to contend with the arsenal of your own employers. A life of hiding awaits you. Go, and wallow in your false freedom."

I raised a hand. "Before I forget, I'll leave you with a parting gift!" So saying, I broke all four wheels of the carriage. "Some exercise will do you a world of good, and the city is a _very_ safe place for _you_, governor. Now go to hell!"

With that, I joined Aveline on our way back to the graveyard. "You know, sweetheart, Agate probably might get pissed at us for sparing his life."

She nodded. "He might be."

* * *

When we got back to the graveyard, I decided to deliver the news, just in case.

"Were you successful?" He asked, and before I could answer, Aveline pushed me gently out of the way to address her mentor.

"Gouverneur Ulloa gave me this trophy," she said, handing it to him.

"Ah. A valuable find. This makes Ulloa's death an incredible victory for the Assassin Brotherhood. I only wish I could have witnessed it myself. Tell me, what were his last words?"

"Thank you for your mercy."

"What? You mean to say he is free?"

I stepped forward, hands on my sword hilts, just in case, as Agate continued. "This is how you choose to prove your loyalty to me? By disobeying my direct order? By letting our enemy run free?"

Aveline shook her head. "My mentor, you are consumed by blood lust! We share a common goal: free the slaves, defeat our enemies, impose justice. We now have the tools we need to advance in our own mission. Gabriel and I must follow our enemy to Mexico, now!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"If you will not see it, I must follow my own instincts."

"What is an Assassin without discipline? You will regret your insubordination."

I snorted, and countered. "Come after us, and you'll be the one with regrets!"

Aveline, for her part, answered her mentors' last words. "I'll take that chance."

We left him seething in his own anger and hate.

* * *

As we walked home, I said. "If it wasn't for you, I would have probably become something like him: angry, tortured, alone. I'm not saying that leaving my old life behind hasn't taken a toll on me, but if I didn't have you, I would be very different from the man I am now."

Aveline took my hand. "You have never given yourself enough credit, _mon cheri_. You would have figured it out anyway. Besides, I have yet to deal with my own demons, to let the past go...I think it is time I told you of my Mother's letter."

I looked at her quickly. "We all have our secrets, our boundaries. There's no need-"

"My mother was a slave."

I swallowed, bowing my head. "I'm sorry, darling. I have no idea what that would feel like."

Aveline nodded. "_Merci_, Gabriel. To be truthful, all it's given me is more of a reason to do what I do now."

* * *

In front of her house, I turned her around so that she was facing me. "And you'll never have to do it alone. I'll be with you wherever you go."

"I know, and I am grateful for it." We kissed passionately, before entering our house hand in hand.

* * *

**And, cut! Another chapter gone, and I'm on a roll right now. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far. Surely you guys have something to say. If you want to do so, all you need to do is to do two things: Read and Review. Good night, and happy reading to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Gerald found us at the harbor, looking out over the Bayou. "Agate warned me about your flight to Mexico. Do you both intend to abandon your business, and the slaves in New Orleans? What about your family?"

I cleared my throat. "The Boss sends me to Cuba to find suppliers with his blessing, so I thought that I might tag along with Aveline."

Aveline joined in. "Gerald, you are more than fit to run the business in our absence. We must follow our enemy."

Gerald wasn't convinced. "And when were you going to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, as Aveline answered, "I couldn't risk you trying to stop us."

"Is this all you both see in me? Business? Orders? I care for you both, as if you were my family!"

I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Cool it, Gerald! What makes you think we don't care for you as well? But, even though the both of us would rather not leave you behind, we have to."

Gerald looked crushed. "Since I know I cannot stop you, is there any last assistance I can provide?"

Aveline looked embarrassed. "I admit, our plan to board this ship is clumsy."

"There is a compound nearby, where slaves are held, bound for Mexico. You can gain access to the ship by blending with them, with Gabriel acting as your owner, of course."

I groaned. _Not again, dammit!_

"I won't be able to take my weapons," Aveline said, and I took them, stuffing them into my robes. "But I can take yours, Hellcat."

She smiled. "Always coming the rescue!"

Turning to Gerald, she touched his arm. "Thank you, Gerald. You're a true, true friend."

I joined in, patting him on the shoulder again, "You'll handle things here just fine, and you always have."

I started to lead Aveline towards the compound, but she didn't follow me.

I turned to her, and I knew what was coming before she said it. "Gerald is right. Someone needs to stay behind to help the business, to help New Orleans. I need to do this alone for now."

I flinched, and she had the decency to look hurt. "Just this once, but it is only for a short time."

Too pained to speak, I nodded, and with that, Aveline left, but not before giving me a kiss.

* * *

A week passed, two weeks, a month, with no word from Aveline. I kept the business in check, and made life a living hell for the Spanish occupiers, and when I did finally recieve a letter, it was from Agate: "Meet me in the Bayou. I have information that you need."

It took some time to get there, and when I did, I met him in a swampy area, playing with Voodoo dolls. "You came. I knew you would."

I approached cautiously. For all I knew, he could still be angry at me for standing up to him in Aveline's defense.

"What do you want with me?"

He chuckled. "So, she's left you too, I see. Not to worry, Assassin. She is coming soon, back to the Bayou. That is what my scouts tell me, at least."

I frowned. "I have scouts of my own, but they have told me little."

"Your scouts are not my scouts."

I folded my arms. "I thought we Assassins helped each other, or is it because that you are still smarting from the fact that Aveline has more common sense than you?"

Agate tensed, and I smiled. I was in no mood for polite conversation, not after recent events.

"You still defend her, after she twice abandoned you? You think I do not know why you are here, why you are anchored to this world by a girl who doesn't trust you as much as you trust her?"

Before I could answer, guess who appeared seemingly out of thin air? "Agate, Gabriel!"

I gave her a small smile, and Agate frowned and spoke. "Who are you? You look like a faithful student I had once, long ago. She no longer exists."

She sighed, shaking her head at me, as I stepped forward to defend her. Turning to her mentor, she said, "Mentor, I know you have doubted me. But please, my absence has not been in vain. Look what I found," she said, drawing from her belt a semicircular gem that reminded me of an emerald, and I thought it looked like something the Meso-American people would have used.

"You should have left it where it lay. Do you have any idea of its purpose or power?"

I rolled my eyes. _This guy was really starting to annoy me!_

"I was hoping you could enlighten-"

"Had you not insisted on dredging it up, no one would need to know! Remove it from my sight. Bury it and forget the spot. Grind it into powder. Plant it under an alligator nest. Let me never lay eyes on it again."

Aveline placed it back into her belt. "Very well. I had thought you would accept it as confirmation of my loyalty. My...someone told me you were looking for it."

"You should not allow gossip to infect your mind. Now be gone."

"Not before I warn you, mentor. You are not safe here."

"Have I not been telling you this for years? Useless child."

I pointed at Agate. "For once, shut up!" I turned to Aveline. "Please continue."

Giving me a small smile, she continued. "A man, Vasquez, bribes Spanish troops to-"

Agate interrupted her. "I am aware, and I already have plans to outwit them. I will use their superstition against them."

"Let me help."

"I know I cannot stop you, and I have brought your lover here to help as well."

She ignored that last comment. "You will see. My loyalty is real."

"Very well. Listen closely. See if you can follow this plan: I have planted signs, which our dear European friends find terrifying. If you both are able to follow instructions, you may tell them from sign to sign, and eliminate them silently, giving the appearance of a voodoo 'curse.'"

I nodded, and looked at Aveline. "I guess you'll want to do this alone?"

She shook her head, smiling. "_Non,_ not again." I knew from the look in her eyes that she had heard what Agate had said about us, and that we would have a long talk about it later.

I gave her a small nod, then turned to Agate. "And what will your curse do after we kill these soldiers? It won't stop new recruits coming in, and the Templars won't just go away."

Agate glared at me. "More questions? I brought you here to help."

_I really hated this guy!_

* * *

It worked pretty well. All we had to do was pick them off silently (Aveline using her blow pipe, and me using throwing daggers), one by one, until the idiots had had enough, and ran like a bunch of pansies!

As they did so, I turned to Aveline. "Let's talk about Vasquez. I heard from our spies that he plans to divert a supply ship tomorrow."

Aveline smiled. "Unless we divert it first."

I nodded. "Exactly. We could screw with the lighthouse on Lake _Ponchartrain_."

She reached out, and I slipped her hand into mine, reveling in her touch. "I like the way you think."

I smiled. "Is that all you like me for?"

"Of course not!"

Making out with Aveline was always a win-win situation, but doing it in the Bayou made it even more interesting!

Although I wanted to do this forever, we eventually had to concentrate on screwing with the sizeable fort there, but the idiocity of the guards and the fact that in was built near a lake made things easy.

Everything went like clockwork, up until just before we leaped off of the lighthouse.

I heard a shout, and looked down to see a soldier aim his gun at Aveline.

With a shout, I pushed her off of our perch, just as the rifle fired.

* * *

Aveline barely had any time to adjust herself so that she could land in the safety of the bushes.

She peeked out of the bushes to see Gabriel falling from the tower in an untidy fashion, splashing into the bayou not ten feet away from her spot.

"Gabriel!" She cried, rushing forward, and diving in the Bayou to retreive him.

She had just enough strength to help him swim for about a mile back from where they had came, before heaving his body up onto a patch of dry ground.

After she was done regaining her breath and strength, she found, to her horror, that he had been shot in the right side of his back, just below his kidneys.

Blood streamed from the wound, as Gabriel moaned weakly. "Aveline, are you all right?"

She would have laughed if she wasn't so afraid. She was in complete shock. Gabriel had never been injured before, not this seriously, anyway. "Am I all right?_ Am I all right?!"_ She asked, worry and anger mixing together, and she wanted to slap him. "How dare you do this? How dare you take a bullet for me?"

He shrugged, as she ripped off part of her skirt to use as a bandage. "He was going to shoot you. Besides, that's what I'm here for, right?"

By his heaving breaths and clouding eyes, she knew that she had to get him to the village. "I have to get you to the village. Can you walk?"

He smiled at her tiredly. "Anything for you."

* * *

Elise turned at Aveline's shout, and swore at the sight of Aveline struggling to help Gabriel into camp.

In ten minutes, they had him spread out on a bed, his bare back facing them.

"Just get this thing out of me, and I'll be just fine," I gasped out, the pain in my back driving out any breath I could gather.

"Just shut up a minute! I'm trying to concentrate," Elise snarled, and I laughed. "Do you know you look exactly like my mother?"

Elise paused, and Aveline was quick on the uptake. "He's delirious."

Elise shrugged, and continued prodding at the wound. Aveline winced, as her fiancé's grip on her hand tightened by the second.

"Elise?"

The woman looked up, never hearing Aveline showing anything except confidence. Now raw fear and worry permeated Aveline's voice, but Elize had good news.

"It's not mortal, and we can probably get it out, but it's not going to be easy."

I nodded. "That's what I like to hear! Get it out of me, and you can bet I'll name one of my girls after you."

Elise chuckled. "It's a deal, unless the future mother has a different idea?"

Aveline blushed darkly, but said nothing.

"Luckily for you, a doctor is staying at the inn, so I'll get him here in no time."

With that, Aveline and I were alone. "Aveline, I get it. I understand why you want to work alone: It's the way that you are. You're confident in your own considerable skills, and you don't like people holding you back. If you want to continue fighting now, I can't stop you. Go on, get!"

Aveline smiled. "Not yet. I'm not leaving my future husband until I know he is out of danger. Agate was right: I've abandoned you twice."

"Damn it, this isn't about me! We can't have this talk now!"

"No, it is not. It's about us! We have to have this talk now, or we never will! It's about peace of mind. Whenever you are with me, I don't think of anything but your safety, because you are more worried about keeping me safe than yourself, like you just did: throwing yourself into the path of everything meant for. If you keep doing that, I will die a little in my heart!"

I winced, as she continued, her voice fierce and passionate.

"I know that you don't do it because I am incapable of defending myself, but it does not matter to me why you do it. I need you to stay behind because I fear that you won't be there when I need you."

After a moment, I touched her cheek. "I'll always be where and when I need you, Sweetheart. And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, in every sense of the word! But you need to go give them the cold steel now! Those bastards are celebrating, but you need to ruin their party."

She smiled. "_Oui_, I do, don't I? But I'd be a liar if I say that I don't, and won't, miss you. I'll send you as much letters as I can, if you promise to do likewise."

I chuckled. "Of course I will. I don't think I'll be doing much else!"

She laughed, and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you,_ mon cheri_."

"I love you too, my princess."

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opened, and a well-dressed man entered, and looked embarrased. "Am I interrupting something?"

I sighed, and shook my head, as Aveline backed away from me. "Not at all, doctor. Come in."

After a long check, the Doctor sighed. "You are a fortunate man. The wound isn't too deep, and it just missed the kidney."

I chuckled. "Fortunate? I don't feel particularly lucky at the moment, Doc."

The man pursed his lips. "Better to be alive than dead," the Doctor affirmed, then sighed. "Getting it out is possible, but it won't be easy."

"_Just do it_!"

* * *

I was regretting my demand an hour later, as the doctor retracted the pincers, the mini-ball in it's grasp.

I had been given a leather strip to bite on, but nothing could stop the incredible pain, which grew worse as the doctor used a flaming bar of metal to stop the bleeding.

It became so bad that I blacked out, missing the stitches, the copious bandaging, and his verdict: "He'll won't be able to do much for about a month, so keep him from exherting himself until then, but there should be no lasting damage. Once again, he is a very lucky man!"

* * *

I was in the black shimmering nothingness again, and I cringed, waiting for the incoming explosion.

I wasn't disappointed.

"What in the fucking name of tarnation where you thinking, boy?!" Arthur roared, appearing in front of me, his eyes blazing with rage.

"I was doing the job that you sent me to do."

"Can't I expect you to use common sense, you dumbass Yankee?!"

"I'm doing the best that I can, dammit!"

Arthur spat in derision. "Yeah, I'm sure you are!"

There was a long silence, then Arthur sighed. "For the love of Dixie, son, just try not to get killed. If you are going to get hurt, fine, but at least try not to die before you are called back."

* * *

When next I woke, I was lying on a makeshift bed, and I could see it was in the HQ at New Orleans. I sat up, and winced as the pain came storming back.

"Today's just not my day!"

* * *

**I kept this chapter basically unchanged because it was too well done to pass up. However, I will be making the next chapter at least twice as long, and twice as better than last time, so enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Aveline had taken it upon herself to deliver the unconscious Gabriel to the Assassin HQ.

"_Mon Dieu!"_ cried Gerald, after he helped her take their fellow Assassin off the boat, and into the warehouse. "I heard that you encountered resistance, but this-"

He did not finish the sentence, seeing the agonized look on Aveline's face, and then listened to her side of the story.

After she was done, he shook his head. "Aveline, you must not blame yourself for this. What Gabriel did was his choice."

She shook her head. "If it wasn't for him, I'd be in his place. Maybe this is why he was brought here, for this one act. What if-"

"Aveline! That is enough!" Aveline, never having heard Gerald raise his voice before, looked at him in shock, as he continued heatedly. "We do not need to know anything about why he is here. What we do need to know is the whereabouts of our enemies, and eliminate them! You are needed elsewhere, and time is short."

After a long moment, Aveline nodded. "_Merci, _Gerald. I needed that. Before I go, though, I need to make some alterations on the Parasol Gun, _sil vous plais._"

Gerald nodded, looking slightly winded. "You are welcome, Aveline. I am at your service."

* * *

For the next month or so, I was kept infuriatingly out of the action, only being able to do the companies' finances to escape the complete boredom.

Gerald, for all his shyness and stuttering, was a complete saint. He handled the bandages, my bitching and moaning, the Assassin duties, all with applaudable calm and poise.

He was a good guy, at the very least, and when I wasn't restless, I would continually thank him for everything.

Aveline herself was quite busy: going into underground caverns, solving complicated puzzles, killing Templars (including de Ferrer), just being the Aveline that I adored!

Then suddenly, in 1773, everything changed. The Boss, no longer a young man, had attracted a sudden, very serious illness, serious enough to bring Aveline back from her travels.

By that time, I was healed enough to join Aveline again. I spent many hours at his bedside, making sure that he had everything he needed, including promises and requests concerning the future of the business.

* * *

My last promise about Aveline to him was etched into my memory: the old man grasped my hand with surprising strength, and pulled me in close. "Gabriel, for years, I have watched you grow into a man with great pride. Your love for Aveline has matured from a childish infatuation into mature adoration. I cannot begin to tell you what you mean to our family, but I must ask for one more thing from you: be a good husband to my daughter."

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "I will try, my mentor, I swear it."

* * *

One particular day, Aveline came back, entering the room where I was staying with the Boss. "Papa, you're the face of death! What does the doctor say?" She cried, joining me at his side.

I didn't speak, not wanting to repeat the bad news I had heard shortly before now.

"Do not worry, _mon cherie_. It is only a-" He was cut off by a wracking fit of coughing.

I gritted my teeth, fighting hard against my building emotion.

"Papa!" She cried again, and he smiled tiredly. "My dear love, do not frown so. Between your worry and your stepmother's tonic, the _maladie_ hurts less than the cure."

We leaned forward as he began to whisper. "Jeanne...you were always so protective of that locket. I have always regretted-" He gestured at the locket around Aveline's neck.

Miss de Grandpre's voice spoke from the doorway, interrupting. "Aveline, I am sorry for interrupting, but I need your assistance...it is urgent."

She nodded, and gave the Boss a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Papa."

With that, she turned to me, and gave me a quick kiss. "Do what you can, _Oui_?"

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

With that, she was gone.

* * *

It is a difficult thing to watch some one you love die in front of you. In my case, it was one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

You wish with all your heart you could change what was happening, maybe think desperately of something that could be done, but knowing there was nothing left to do.

Arthur, when he visited during that time, simply laid a hand on my shoulder, and I knew that he understood by the look in his eyes.

_Huh, so he was human after all!_

* * *

By the time Aveline returned, I had done everything that I could.

She met me and Gerald in our HQ, the two of us discussing the future of the de Grandpre business. "Gerald! Gabriel! He is back: Vazquez! The Company Man! Have any of your informants seen him?"

I shook my head. With the passing of de Ferrer at Aveline's hand, the bastard not being the Company Man, Vazquez was our next logical possible option of the Company Man's identity. "Nope. Since this past week, we've lost two of our guys to poison."

She sighed. "This is his work. I must find him."

Gerald spoke up. "Perhaps he will attend the Captain's Ball, this evening. Shall I confirm your attendance?"

"_Oui_, thank you, Gerald!"

Gerald glanced at me. "And...you will need someone to accompany you...I don't suppose..."

I chuckled. "Sounds like fun! Aveline, would you do me the honor?" Aveline smiled as well, and nodded her acceptance.

* * *

A few hours later, the two of us walked into a small pavilion at the Governor's mansion, arm in arm.

There were about a couple dozen richly-dressed attending as well. Listening to the conversations, we could tell that some of the men would profit from war, and that a majority of their operations were in the Bayou.

Aveline danced with some of the other men, and I forced myself to look away, and dance with other women, both of us trying to get information.

At last, we were able to gather up information as to his location that we both looked for him together. Finally, we were able to do so, Aveline asking him for a dance, while I blended into the background, waiting for her signal.

As always, Aveline's dancing was flawless, while I gritted my teeth, and waited.

After a few minutes, she lured him into a secluded spot, and gave the signal.

Following the signal, both of our blades sank into his flesh, and he crumpled.

"Good night, Company Man!" Aveline growled, but he looked confused. "Company Man? No, you are mistaken."

I raised my eyebrows, and Aveline stiffened. "What?"

"Futile murder...beautiful death, She...will make you both suffer!"

After exchanging a look, We headed for the exit, only to be met by Missus de Grandpre, who informed us of Mister de Grandpre's passing.

* * *

Not long afterwards, all four of us stood in front of his tombstone. Missus de Grandpre, seeming to be eerily calm, addressed Aveline. "I am so sorry. But you had to know, with your circumstances, that he could not leave you anything. Of course, my house remains open to you."

I smirked slightly. "Evidently, you didn't read the entirety of his will. Then you would have noticed that he left me with the family business. He added that bit towards the very end, so I'm certain that Aveline and I can keep the ball rolling, so to speak."

She raised her eyebrows, and I handed her the will hidden in my suit coat. When she had seen that what I said was true, I saw a change come over her.

She went from slightly smug to coldly impassive.

_Bitch! I know you are up to something, but I cannot figure out what!_

Aveline spoke up, her voice hard. "I care not about his will. Only that he is gone."

Sobered by the tears in her voice, I nodded sadly, taking her hand in mine. "That's true, and I agree."

After Missus de Grandpre left in a huff, I turned to her. "Make no mistake about it, Aveline: his business may be in my name, but you know that it is yours as well. If we will marry, I will make sure that the law will place nothing between us."

After we had said our goodbyes, us Assassins needed to figure out what to do about the Company Man.

Gerald answered that by telling us that our American friends would help us find the truth. A loyalist in New York was our best bet in unmasking the son of a bitch.

We had to go to find our fellow Assassin, Conner, who would help in locating Officer Davidson of Lord Dunmore's Ethiopian Regiment.

As we started on the journey in a carriage, I turned to her. "Your father's death was not your fault, or mine. It's just one of those things we can't control."

She nodded sadly. "_Oui_, and that's what scares me."

I pulled her close, allowing her head to bury itself into my shoulder. "But we will see him again soon. The way I look at it is that everything we lose that we love will be waiting for us when we get there."

She sighed, and looked up at me. "I never thought you would be the one to believe in an afterlife."

"I'm full of surprises!"

With that, we enjoyed each other's company, as we headed for the North.

* * *

We stood in a wooded area, near the city of New York, which was puny compared to The Big Apple in my time!

_I mean, it was just a few large buildings surrounded by trees!_

We made our way through the woods, trying to find Connor.

After making our way downhill, we found him crouching next to something, looking at some recent-looking wreckage.

"So you must be Connor, our 'brother' from New York. Nice to be met. I'm Gabriel Richards, and this is my fiancee and fellow Assassin, Aveline de Grandpre," I greeted the hooded man, who had a bow, arrows, hidden daggers, and a tomahawk. Judging by those alone, he must be a Native!

He rose, his brown eyes flashing between us. "Yes. Achilles told me you would come."

His voice was deep and calm, a soothing and steady baritone.

Aveline spoke then. "We seek a loyalist, Officer Davidson, of Lord Dunmore's Ethiopian Regiment."

Connor shrugged, indicating the debris around us. "That regiment passed through here. Look at the destruction they left."

Then he indicated to the west. "Their trail leads this way. We will follow them carefully."

And with that, we began the trek.

After a few minutes, Aveline pointed to a figure running away from us. "Over there! Through the trees!"

We picked up the pace, as I readied my pistols. Connor shook his head, pointing to a small camp nearby. "It is a trap! Keep after the sentry, and I will hold off these men." And then Connor left our side, without a glance back.

We picked up the pace again, easily catching the running sentry.

"Unhand me!" The man cried, with Aveline at his throat with a knife.

"I don't think so, pal! I'll give you one chance to keep your life: where is Davidson?" I asked.

"Who?"

Aveline brandished her blade. "Come on! Time's up, and you only have one chance!"

"He's in the fort."

Aveline smirked, letting him live. "That was easy. Why is it you call yourselves loyalists again?"

The man shrugged, standing up. "Easier to be loyal in the safety of the fort than out in the snow with a knife to your neck."

I nodded. "Get lost, and if we see you again, you won't time to run!"

When Connor rejoined us, I told him where we needed to go. He led us to a high frozen waterfall, and ordered us to climb. We did so, very slowly and carefully, up the frozen waterfall.

We then made our way to a large bridge, where we were set upon by soldiers before we reached it. What the soldiers did not expect is that we were used to getting attacked.

After we totally kicked their asses, we continued to the bridge.

* * *

There, we found that we would have to climb our way across the broken bridge.

After managing that, we resumed our chase.

We then found the fort, and found that we could climb over the wall through the trees, Connor volunteering to go around and divert attention.

We did just that, climbing over the walls, attacking the surprised sentries from behind, easily eliminating them.

We then snuck through the fort, our Eagle-Vision helping us locating him, at the very back of the fort, near a small guard house.

We fought our way to the guardhouse, kicking open the door. We were met by a man and two sentries.

"What? George? Is that you?" Aveline asked, referring to a supposed slave who Aveline had recently rescued on behalf of Missus de Grandpre.

The dark-skinned man sniffed. "Officer Davidson, if you would kindly pay me the respect my rank commands now."

I shook my head, as Aveline snorted. "Fighting for the British? And working for our enemy who would enslave you? I'll say something's 'rank.'"

"Ha! The loyalists have guaranteed me my freedom. I will fight for it, and win it for myself."

I smirked, shrugging mockingly. "Well, I guess you won't need your friends then!"

I quick-drew my pistols, shooting both guards on either side of them.

"Do you want fight now?" I asked smugly.

Looking shaken, the man continued monologuing, to my surprise. "The slaves and the poor are targets in New Orleans, and you play the hero in New York. Who do you serve? And do you really think yourself free? Charity should begin at himself."

I smiled, drawing my swords. "We're free to kill you, so that's what's going to happen, you stupid son of a bitch!"

* * *

To my surprise, he was quite a good swordsman. He managed to give us a good fight, but me and Aveline were too experienced to be defeated by even the most expert of swordsmen!

Then, just before we could finish him off, he broke and ran out of a side-door, slamming it shut behind him, forcing up to climb the tower, and continue the chase.

As we reached the top, we saw him gallop by in a supply wagon. Smirking, Aveline fired her own pistol, blowing up the gunpowder stored in the wagon.

I slowly advanced upon him, loading my pistols.

"So, where were we?" I asked, planting my foot in the crawling man's chest.

Aveline joined me, and sighed. "I had hoped it would not come to this. Now, in death, eternal freedom."

He glared up at us. "You mock me! I chose my destiny. That is real freedom. Perhaps one day, you will know it too."

Aveline looked shaken, but I snorted. "Yeah, whatevs! Who is the Company Man, douchebag?"

He smiled. "The answer has been in your own backyard all along. Just open your eyes..."

So saying, he perished. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know the truth.

"Son of a bitch!" I gasped, as Aveline rose shakily.

We silently regarded each other, both shocked by the chain of events.

Connor joined us soon after. "Did you find what you sought?"

I nodded. "Yeah, more or less."

As we made our way back, Aveline broke the silence. "Connor, are you always...certain in the means and ways of the Brotherhood?"

He paused, then answered. "I trust my own hands."

"Of course."

After a short trek, I turned to him, when we had reached New York. "It was a pleasure to work with you, Connor. I hope to see you in the future, perhaps," I said, shaking his hand.

Connor nodded to us. "Travel safely."

Aveline sighed. "It's the arrival that concerns me."

Connor chuckled. "Then you are on the right path."

* * *

Our trek back down South began, after a few days, we stopped at a hotel somewhere in Virginia.

Ordering a room, Aveline and I settled down for the night.

"Aveline, we didn't know anything about this, but when we get there, we'll make her pay!"

She sighed, turning to me. "You make it sound so simple. We trusted her, we loved her, and she was our enemy all along!"

I nodded. "Yeah, we did. But that's not what's important right now. What is important is taking care of business, and once that's done, we'll figure out what's next."

After a long moment, she smiled. "Always an answer for everything. But do you have an answer for this?" She asked, slipped out of her uniform, exposing her perfect body to my shocked and admiring gaze.

"I can think of several, although we might want to wait until were married..." I never finished the sentence, as she crushed her lips against mine, shoving me back onto our bed.

We made love long into the night, learning the meaning of 'pleasure beyond words!'

* * *

As we arrived at the de Grandpre's mansion, I prepared my swords. "Ready, Darling?"

"Let's, how do you say it: 'kill the bitch!'"

We entered the mansion, finding her at the piano.

"Aveline! Gabriel! What a pleasant surprise! I trust you had a safe journey?"

I snorted. "As if you don't know, bitch!"

Then Aveline took over the talking. "Safety. What a quaint concept!"

"Are you both well?" She asked, feigning concern, and I drew my swords as Aveline continued. "You may quit your maternal act, Company Man! We're well aware of your true identity!"

The Company Man laughed. "Oh, Aveline, do not be so angry! Do you think I do not know where you go when you climb through your window to the rooftops at night? How you played the dainty daughter to your doting father? How you pretend to blend with slaves, of all people! As if you could conceal your true self from me!"

I snorted. "You're one to talk! But now that everything is clear, I will now partake in the pleasure of removing you from my house, permanently!"

She sniffed, glaring at me. "Do you think I have not been aware of you as well, romancing your fellow Assassin, and taking command of a company that I helped keep afloat? You are here only by sheer accident, and I knew who or what you were when I first saw you: a wandering, murdering orphan!"

I snarled, but she turned back to Aveline. "My dear, sweet stepdaughter, and her future groom! You are both alive today because I needed you. Because I still need you."

I aimed my swords at her. "The only thing you need is to eat my cold steel, you slut!" She drew a pistol before I could advance, and she fired.

Her shot missed.

Pulling Aveline behind me, we left the house in retreat, and found ourselves surrounded by soldiers.

As I faced them, Aveline drew her Parasol Gun, pointing it at the Company Man as she followed us out.

She laughed. "A little late for that, don't you think? My men will kill you. Then what will be left of your precious Brotherhood? At ease!" She finished to the men, and they obeyed.

Then she sighed. "Look at us. So sad. How many years have we worked together, for the slaves."

I rolled my eyes. "Bitch, please! The only thing Templars care about are their own gain and profit!"

Aveline agreed. "You have kept them enslaved on your terms, out of sight, for your ill gain!"

She shook her head at us. "You ended that. As was my intention, Monsieur de Ferrer had different ideas. He perverted my peaceful colony into something ugly. You had to kill him, and I owe you my gratitude."

I laughed. "We don't believe you."

She tried another tactic. "Aveline, I love you. I raised you as my own. I was unable to bear children, but you brought light to my life."

Aveline snorted. "My whole life, you lied to me!"

"I am sorry...it was necessary. A mother's duty is to protect. But look at me now in the light of truth. You, who know so well the pain of a life lived in secret, shrouding your power in petticoats and lace, pretending obedience to men who deny the right to your own abilities. Am I really so strange to you? I needed you both to quash the terrorist elements in my organization. I need you still. I cannot let the Assassins waste your talents. You are too valuable to me."

I smiled. "Sorry, _Empress_! We're not interested!"

Aveline joined in. "As a tool to manipulate?"

She sighed. "I know you have been frustrated. Agate-"

Aveline cut her off. "I disobeyed. De Ferrer would still live if he had his way."

"You see? Your aims match mine. Join me, Aveline. Finish what you started," she said, holding out her hand.

Aveline lowered the gun, and looked at me. "Forgive me, _mon cheri."_

Before I could do anything, she pointed the parasol at me, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**And that's another chapter, and two to go!**

** I had a harm time dealing with the ending and Project Eruditos, but I was able to tweak the story to make it more believable, so what do you guys think? Did I pull it off?**

** Don't spare me any details, my duckies! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well, that was unexpected."

Arthur paced in front of me, and I could see I was in the shimmering blackness again.

I no longer cared. I was done.

"She shot me...she _killed _me!"

"She didn't kill you." I looked up at Arthur, who smiled.

"I don't care. I wish she had."

Arthur's smile disappeared. "Son, listen to me...Hey, get your ass up!"

I had fallen to my knees, despair and Aveline's betrayal sapping the last of my strength. "Why should I? It's over, Arthur. It was always about her, and she betrayed me!"

Arthur stepped forward, and grabbed me, pulling me up. "No, it ain't, not even close! You still have a chance, one last chance, and Aveline gave you it. You have a job to do, and you will get it done!"

"But how? How did she-"

"You'll find out. Now get off your ass, and kick some Templar ass!"

I nodded shakily. "You bet I will!"

* * *

With that, I came to my senses, lying in a wagon outside of a large temple in New Orleans.

Picking up my swords, I walked up the steps, and kicked the doors open. A crowd of Templars came into sight, and I grinned. "Hi, guys! Miss me much?"

The crowd of Templars turned toward me, Aveline and her mother at the head.

I grinned wider at their looks of shock and fear, Aveline's reaction the former of the two. "So sorry that I'm late! I just got a little held up, but it seems to me as if I haven't missed much, have I?"

I turned to my fiancé. "Aveline, you and I need to have a talk when this whole thing is over! But for now, kill the bitch!"

The Templars, seeming none too pleased by the interruption, pulled out various weapons, and charged forward, intending to kill me.

_But Templars were never very good at fighting, were they?_

I killed them all, while a surprised Aveline shook herself, and incapacitated her mother.

I approached, watching Aveline stand over her false mother, knowing that this was between the two of them.

"Why?" the woman asked, and Aveline looked down at her. "You can blame _Chichen Itza_ on de Ferrer, but I can see through you."

Aveline turned, pointing me out. "Did you really think that I would kill my lover for you, the one man whom I loved and trusted more than I could ever loved or trusted you?"

Madeline tried to rise. "My daughter...no."

Aveline laughed harshly, in no mood for mercy. Her eyes blazed with the passionate fury that I knew so well. "'Daughter.' Only two people can call me that. You banished one, and sacrificed the other. Foxglove. You killed my father with your 'care' and your tonic. Why? Because he never truly loved you?"

I approached the altar, where the Company Man lay, her back pressed against it, as Aveline continued. "And Jeanne, my mother. You stole her child, sent her away. You kept her enslaved even after my father had freed her. And now you attempt to return me to that fate."

Madaline shook her head. "In the service of humanity! In Work, the purpose for which you were created...we were created! The highest purpose."

Aveline shook her head. "I. Will. Not. Serve. You!" And then, she ended the life of the Company Man.

With that, she placed a needed piece into the relic she had had earlier, and a flash of light came from it, and a jumble of voices came from it, too garbled for me to make out.

After the lightshow was done, she put the device back in her pocket, and turned to me.

"It is done."

I folded my arms. "That Umbrella Gun wasn't lethal, was it?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "Not in the slightest! It would only put a person to sleep, and it worked, _Oui? _It was my little secret_!_"

I smiled, and shook my head. "I should have known you would try something so stupid. I thought you had done me in!"

She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck. "That would make running my business rather difficult!"

We laughed, then kissed passionately, amid the dead bodies of our enemies.

The Brotherhood was victorious!

* * *

A few minutes later, I knelt by the Company Man's body. "I wonder if she truly believed she was doing the right thing?"

Aveline refused to look at her. "_Oui_, and that is the problem with Templars: they think that they know what is best for mankind!"

After a pause, I stood to face her. "So after you took me out, what happened?"

Aveline did not meet my gaze. "I killed Agate, or rather, he killed himself, after I defeated him. He thought I was a monster."

I shook my head. "Well, you weren't, and you aren't a monster. Sure, you threw me a curveball, but it all ended out all right, didn't it?"

Aveline finally met my gaze, and said: "But I was tempted, Gabriel. I was sorely tempted. What does that make me?"

I smiled. "It makes you human, sweetheart. It'll take much more than this to make me stop loving you. Sure, you shot me, and I thought you had abandoned me, but I was wrong to believe that. I guess that makes us both human."

She reached out, and I took her hand. Together, we began to clean up the church, fully reconciled.

* * *

Hours later, after we had cleaned the Temple, we returned to the HQ, finding Gerald at the desk.

"Is it done?" He asked, and we nodded.

I sat down heavily, sighing. "So, which one of you decided to change the Umbrella Gun to make it non-lethal, and not tell me beforehand? There's very few who can fool me, but you guys managed it."

Aveline exchanged a look with Gerald, and I didn't need to be told, as the guilt was clear on his face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys did do that, otherwise I would have been dead, which would've pissed me off."

Aveline stepped towards me. "But I did turn on you. I betrayed you, abandoned you, and I caused the death of Agate!"

I shook my head. "Maybe you were tempted, but I should have known you would not have completely turned against the Brotherhood, against me. Besides, Agate, for all his expertise, was an asshole."

Aveline frowned. "You don't understand. I hurt you-"

I cut her off. "But you came back to me, and it won't happen again. Just let it go."

After a long silence, she nodded, smiling. "You're too forgiving for your own good."

I shrugged. "This is you we are talking about, and you weren't trying to kill me."

After a short pause, Gerald spoke. "This is a victory, _Oui_, but there are still Spanish soldiers in the city."

I shrugged. "Well, we can kill some of them, but we can't have everything in life."

Aveline nodded. "We need to focus on the things we can do, but leave the rest to others."

I nodded, smiling. "Spoken like the leader you were meant to be."

Aveline frowned, and tried to argue, but I interrupted. "Aveline, everything I have seen from you proves that you are the future of the Brotherhood in this area of the country. There is no one that compares to you, looks or skills."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're trying to compliment me after I almost killed you?"

I waved my hands. "Think about it: who can charm people, expertly camouflage, and beat anyone, including me, in fighting the way you can. I was sent here to help you, remember? All I'm saying is that you are the logical choice for a new Master Assassin."

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

It didn't take her long before she came to the same conclusion.

* * *

A few days later, Aveline and I were married, Gerald being the best man, of course.

That night, Aveline joined me in my visions with Arthur for the first time, without meaning to.

"Well, that turned out nicely." Arthur said, appearing before the both of us.

After greetings were exchanged, Arthur smiled at the both of them. "Well, despite that little hiccup near the end, I think you guys have pretty much figured everything out. I've got to hand it to you, kids. You did good!"

I raised my eyebrows. "What, that's it?"

Arthur waved his hand. "I might drop in once in a while, but Juno hinted there might be some more people that will need my help, so I won't be able to help you as much. Nonetheless, I will come when I can, should you need me."

With that, Arthur clapped me on the shoulder, kissed Aveline on the hand, and then disappeared.

* * *

When we woke up, Aveline hummed as I kissed her slowly.

"He seemed like a good man," she said, and he nodded.

"He was a bit of a jerk sometimes, but yeah, he was."

We rose from our bed, and started a new era of the Brotherhood in the deep South.

* * *

Gerald would marry, and have children of his own, all of whom served the Brotherhood as faithfully as he did.

Our Brotherhood in the South, as small as we were, focused on building what would be called the Underground Railroad, a system of escape for slaves up until the end of slavery, or emancipation, in 1863.

Towards the end of our lives, I showed her Abraham Lincoln's picture on the penny I had given her all those years ago, and told her of the legacy he would leave behind. That gave her some measure of peace, although she was saddened that neither of us would see the liberation of America's slaves.

But, as I would tell her, we were already setting the groundwork for the end of slavery, and that we began a future process that would allow the slaves liberty that they so desired.

But as long as we lived, we would live and thrive in each other's love, and in the inevitable victory of liberty.

"Love and Liberty" became the motto of the American Southern Assassin Brotherhood. Two words, and two inevitabilities.

* * *

**And that's it! I didn't change much, but I've pretty much done all I want with it, so I hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
